La Liste
by LauraACullen
Summary: L’histoire se situe après Hésitation Eclipse . Quatre semaines avant son mariage avec Edward, Bella se sent frustrée. Elle sait bien qu’elle n’a à peu près aucune chance d’aller plus loin physiquement avec lui, de lui faire repousser ses limites...
1. Chapter 1

La Liste

(Translated with permission from the original English by "bouqui"-- many thanks!/traduit avec la permission de l'original en anglais par "bouqui" -- merci beaucoup!)

L'histoire se situe après _Hésitation _(_Eclipse_).

_Quatre semaines avant son mariage avec Edward, Bella se sent frustrée. Elle sait bien qu'elle n'a à peu près aucune chance d'aller plus loin physiquement avec lui, de lui faire repousser ses limites, mais il n'y a aucun mal à fantasmer sur ce qui pourrait arriver _plus tard_. Alors elle commence à tenir une liste des choses qu'elle aimerait faire avec Edward une fois qu'ils seront mariés. Elle est surprise de découvrir qu'elle pourrait bien cocher quelques items sur la liste plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait crû… _

Cette histoire contient des scènes pouvant ne pas convenir à tous les publics. Côtée 18+ pour des scènes de sexualité détaillées.

**Tous les personnages et l'univers de **_**Twilight**_** appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !**

Chapitre 1

Frustrée

''Aaah !'' Je donnai libre cours à ma frustration dans mon oreiller, en espérant qu'Edward était assez loin pour ne pas m'entendre. Emmett et Jasper venaient tout juste de le réclamer pour une escapade de chasse nocturne, après que nous ayons passé l'heure précédente dans mon lit à nous embrasser jusqu'à être follement excités. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer comment je ferais pour passer au travers les quatre semaines qui restaient avant le mariage sans littéralement exploser.

Quelque chose devait céder.

Ne vous méprenez pas. _J'adore_ les baisers d'Edward. J'aime l'embrasser. Et il s'était montré prêt à repousser ses limites, même juste un peu. La première fois qu'il m'avait laissé prendre sa langue dans ma bouche, par exemple, j'avais failli perdre connaissance. De sentir non seulement la douceur de son haleine, mais l'incroyable nectar de son goût à l'intérieur de moi m'avait causé un sentiment d'euphorie extrêmement intense. La première fois qu'il m'avait léchée de la clavicule à la mâchoire, mon cœur avait failli jaillir de ma poitrine. Une fois il avait même enroulé ses lèvres autour de ses dents et m'avait mordillé l'oreille. Tout ça était incroyablement délicieux.

Mais venait toujours un moment où Edward s'arrêtait. Et alors soit il quittait pour aller chasser, comme il l'avait fait ce soir, ou il m'enroulait dans un cocon de couvertures, pour mieux séparer nos corps l'un de l'autre. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je finissais par en désirer beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus. Et par me sentir frustrée.

Je comprenais parfaitement ses raisons. Je sais qu'il a peur de me blesser. Et que sa morale date du début du siècle. Et j'apprécie autant son côté protecteur que sa galanterie.

Mais, sérieusement, il y a des limites à ce qu'une fille peut supporter.

Étendue là sur mon lit, je ne pouvais empêcher les fantasmes de dérouler dans ma tête, comme de petits films projetés contre l'intérieur de mes paupières closes.

Dans un de ceux-ci, je revenais à ma chambre après ma douche. N'ayant pas réalisé qu'Edward était là, sa présence me faisait sursauter, et j'échappais la serviette que j'avais enroulée autour de moi. Dans mon fantasme, le fait qu'Edward me voyait nue ne m'intimidait pas, et désormais incapable de se contrôler, il se jetait brusquement sur moi – d'une bonne façon, bien sûr – me réclamant comme sienne, enfin.

Dans un autre, je persuadais Edward de m'accompagner _dans_ la douche, juste pour que nous nous habituions à être nus ensembles, voyez-vous. Je le convainquais de laver mon dos (je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pousser un soupir - c'était tellement clairement un fantasme – Edward touchait mon corps nu !), et finalement il ne pouvait plus résister, il me pressait durement contre la tuile froide du mur et me pénétrait. Ah ! La seule idée de la tuile dure et froide _derrière_ moi en même temps que le corps dur et froid d'Edward me pressait par devant… C'était quasiment comme être avec deux…

Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez-moi ?

Dans un autre encore, Edward devenait jaloux des avances de Mike Newton à mon travail, et il me prenait par derrière contre le comptoir-caisse, pendant que Mike nous observait de l'arrière du magasin. Attendez. _Quoi_ ? D'où est-ce que ça sortait _ça_ ?

Je me redressai dans mon lit. Mon cerveau n'aidait certainement _pas_ la situation entre mes jambes.

Tout d'un coup, une idée inopinée me vint à l'esprit. Il y avait un moyen d'améliorer la situation.

Le pouvais-je vraiment ? Même si j'avais 18 ans, je n'étais pas particulièrement familière avec la sexualité, peu importesous _quel_ aspect. Quelques années auparavant, j'avais bien expérimenté un peu avec le plaisir solitaire. Mais je n'avais jamais été complètement confortable avec ça, à la fois parce que ça me laissait avec un sentiment douloureux de désir _tout en bas, _et aussi parce qu'une fois ma mère était venue dans ma chambre juste après, et je suis certaine qu'elle avait su. Je ne voulais pas prendre ce risque à nouveau.

Mais, peut-être que ça valait le coup de réessayer. Les bienfaits me semblaient évidents. Premièrement, je pourrais éviter d'exploser. C'était définitivement quelque chose à éviter. Deuxièmement, je pourrais éviter de pousser Edward plus loin hors de sa zone (limitée) de confort. Il en serait probablement reconnaissant. Troisièmement, je pourrais peut-être relâcher un peu de ce stress d'avant mariage. La liste de 'décisions qui devaient être prises' d'Alice me rendait complètement folle. Et, quatrièmement, je pourrais éviter d'exploser.

Définitivement, entre mes séances de câlins avec Edward et mon cerveau hyperactif, j'avais tout plein de matériau pour, hum, enflammer mes efforts.

Tant pis. Je glissai en bas de mon lit, et me rendis à la salle de bain. Charlie était depuis longtemps endormi, mais il y avait peu de chance que la douche le réveille. Ça prendrait un train qui traverse sa chambre pour avoir une chance de le réveiller.

Je barrai la porte derrière moi – juste au cas – et ouvris la douche, en ajustant la température de l'eau à la chaleur idéale. Enlevant mes vêtements, j'embarquai, me sentant un peu ridicule, mais plus encore, me sentant incroyablement excitée à l'idée même de relâcher un peu de tension dans mon corps.

Je levai les yeux. _Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'allais faire ça !_ J'étais à la fois incrédule et énervée. Quelle excellente idée ces pommeaux de douche amovibles.

Je pris le pommeau de douche en main, l'ajustai au jet massage, puis le passai derrière mon cou et mes épaules. L'effet de la vibration de l'eau sur mon dos était délicieux et je me sentis immédiatement détendue. _À défaut d'autre chose, je devrais faire ça plus souvent_. Je pouvais déjà sentir fondre un peu de tension. Je me penchai légèrement vers l'avant, déplaçai le jet d'eau vers le bas de mon dos, et sentis mon corps se détendre encore plus.

Lentement, mes petits films recommencèrent à jouer dans ma tête. Je déplaçai le pommeau de douche vers l'avant de mon corps._ Oh !_

C'était encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé.

Je laissai tous les films jouer encore, plusieurs fois d'affilée, et j'en inventai quelques autres de plus : je parvenais enfin à prendre Edward dans ma bouche ; Edward me prenait _moi_ dans _sa_ bouche (ungh) ; Edward me pressant contre un tronc d'arbre dans la clairière. Les possibilités étaient infinies !

Mais je me sentais encore insatisfaite. J'étais _si_ près. Mais je n'y arrivais pas tout à fait. Et à ce moment précis, l'eau commença à refroidir. Super. Je crus cette petite expérience terminée.

Mais il se produit alors quelque chose. J'aimais l'eau froide. L'eau froide, c'était _agréable_. L'eau froide…_me donnait l'impression… d'être avec…lui._

Et ce fut avec cette image d'Edward me pressant contre un arbre dans notre clairière que j'obtins enfin mon soulagement.

J'appuyai vivement une main contre la tuile pour éviter de tomber, parce que l'orgasme que je venais d'éprouver était si intense que j'en tombai presque à genoux.

Une bonne minute s'écoula avant que mon cerveau ne redevienne fonctionnel. Ma respiration était encore accélérée ; je commençai à rire nerveusement. La vache ! Si ceci n'était qu'une fraction de ce que j'allais éprouver quand je serais enfin _avec _Edward, j'en mourrais. Et je n'en pouvais déjà plus d'attendre.

Je fermai le robinet, l'eau à présent glacée, et m'épongeai. Je frissonnais, le résultat de l'eau froide ou de ma petite expérience, je n'étais pas certaine. Peu importe, ce n'était pas déplaisant.

Je retournai à ma chambre, et enfilai une paire de pantalon de pyjama en flanelle, une camisole et un chandail, pour essayer de me réchauffer un peu. Je me glissai dans le lit, sentant que le sommeil viendrait peut-être enfin bientôt.

Je jetai un œil à l'horloge. Il était minuit trente. Edward reviendrait d'ici environ six heures. J'avais besoin de sommeil, sinon j'aurais l'air d'un zombie demain. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rigoler en pensant à ça. _Comme si nous avions besoin d'une créature mythique de plus dans cette ville._

Mon corps était satisfait, mais mon esprit avait une mission. La clé, c'était ces fantasmes. Ils m'avaient débarrassé de mon sentiment de frustration, m'avaient empêché d'exploser, et permettraient à mon amour de trouver une Bella beaucoup plus heureuse quand il reviendrait demain. J'avais besoin d'une bonne réserve d'idées dans le genre pour me soutenir pendant les quatre prochaines semaines, et tout en glissant vers le sommeil, mon esprit était occupé à imaginer d'autres fantasmes pour la prochaine fois.


	2. Chapter 2: Remueméninges, interrompu

Merci, encore une fois, à bouqui pour la traduction!

Je ne parle pas français, mais je suis si heureux que les lecteurs sont ravis de voir cette version!

Je suis iGoogle à l'aide du traducteur pour écrire ces notes et répondre aux commentaires, de sorte s'il vous plaît accepter mes excuses si il ya des erreurs!

* * *

Chapitre 2

Remue-méninges, interrompu

Je me réveillai en sursaut, déjà à moitié assise avant que mon esprit s'éclaircisse et que je réalise que c'était le matin, et que j'étais dans mon lit. Je me souri doucement à moi-même et reposai ma tête sur l'oreiller, un bras sur mon front. La lumière commençait tout juste à illuminer ma chambre. Je me tournai sur le côté et regardai l'horloge : 5h53. Il était trop tôt pour être réveillée. Je fermai les yeux et essayai de me convaincre de me rendormir encore un peu. Mais les images de ma douche de minuit m'assaillirent, et j'étais bien réveillée, que je le veuille ou non.

Un sourire éclaira mon visage caché dans mes couvertures. _Mon Dieu, je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi reposée depuis… jamais ?_

Je repassai rapidement les fantasmes que j'avais inventés hier soir. Je revenais toujours à celui où Edward me prenait contre l'arbre dans notre clairière. Il serait brusque, et autoritaire. D'une main il maintiendrait mes mains au dessus de ma tête, contre l'arbre, et de l'autre tiendrait mes fesses contre lui, de façon à ce que je puisse enrouler mes jambes autour de lui. Il serait empressé et avide et exprimerait tout ça à voix haute...

_Nom de Dieu. Vraiment sexy._

D'accord. Nous étions entrain de faire ça comme _ça_. Hum… l'arbre…peut-être que ça devrait attendre un peu, le temps que je devienne un peu plus résistante. Dans un fantasme, ça semblait bien. Mais l'arbre ne me blesserait-il pas le dos ? Peut-être que non si je gardais mon chandail….

Mon Dieu, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas avec moi.

_Tout de même, nous faisions cela._

Je retournai à mes fantasmes. _Quoi d'autre voulais-je être certaine de faire ?_

Une idée m'est venue à ce moment. Je me suis glissée hors du lit, j'ai farfouillé autour de mon bureau jusqu'à ce que je trouve mon petit carnet de note à spirale et un crayon, puis je suis remontée dans mon lit. Je gardais ce carnet à proximité au cas où j'aurais envie de noter des idées d'histoires. Parfois j'aimais écrire de petites nouvelles, bien que je n'aie pas eu vraiment le temps de le faire dernièrement.

Je trouvai une page vide à environ un tiers du carnet, et je souri intérieurement pendant que j'inscrivais ''À FAIRE'' tout en haut. Je soulignai deux fois pour mettre de l'emphase.

1) Contre l'arbre dans la clairière

Je réfléchi un instant. La liste n'avait pas à être constituée uniquement de l'acte lui-même. Il y avait tellement de choses en dehors de ça que nous n'avions pas fait et que j'avais si désespérément envie de faire.

2) Sentir tout son poids sur moi

3) S'embrasser avec la langue

4) Le voir nu

J'étais un peu moins enthousiaste à l'idée que lui _me_ voit nue. Mais ça vaudrait la peine si ça voulait dire que je pouvais le voir lui sans vêtements aussi.

Ok. Quoi d'autre ?

5) Prendre une douche ensemble

6) Contre les tuiles froides dans la douche

_Oh yeah_. Cette image puissante me rappela le moment le plus intense de ma petite expérience de la nuit passée.

Et wow. Ça allait devenir une longue liste. _L'immortalité sera tellement une bonne chose_. Je retins un rire niais. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'anormal avec moi, puisque, règle générale, je n'étais pas ricaneuse. Mais toute cette histoire donnait le goût de rigoler. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

7) Dans sa voiture

8) Sur notre table de labo

_Il pouvait nous faire entrer là, n'est-ce pas ?_

Un bruit à ma fenêtre me fit sortir de mes réflexions. Je cachai le carnet sous mon oreiller. Mon cœur débattait dans ma poitrine.

Il sauta avec légèreté à travers la fenêtre et regarda vers moi, surpris de me trouver réveillée. Un sourire illumina son beau visage et il avança d'un pas vers moi puis s'arrêta, pétrifié. Une expression étrange traversa son visage.

''Bonjour.'' Je lui souri, m'interrogeant sur son comportement. _Savait-il ce que je faisais… non... comment pourrait-il ?_

''Bonjour,'' dit-il, sans respirer.

Je me plaçai en position assise. ''Est-ce que ça va ?''

Il fit un petit signe de la tête et son visage s'adoucit. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, puis se referma. Il commençait à m'inquiéter. Je repoussai les couvertures et me plaçai à genoux pour me rapprocher de lui. ''Edward, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?'' Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il semblait très surpris.

''Bella… um…'' Avant qu'il n'ait exprimé sa pensée, il était sur moi. Il enroula un bras autour de ma taille, rapprochant fermement mon corps du sien. Il entrelaça les doigts de son autre main dans mes cheveux, de façon à pouvoir plaquer sa bouche avide contre la mienne. Je fermai les yeux et, gardant encore un bref instant l'esprit clair, j'imaginai aisément que c'était ce genre de baiser qui nous mènerait pressés et haletants contre cet arbre dans la clairière.

Je gémis dans sa bouche et, réalisant que cela allait s'arrêter beaucoup trop tôt que je sois coopérative ou non, je pris ses cheveux entre mes poings et maintins son visage contre le mien. Mon cœur sauta un battement quand il ne se recula pas. À la place, il multipliait les baisers à pleine bouche, de ma mâchoire à mon oreille, me permettant de reprendre ma respiration, et ensuite m'embrassait du cou à la clavicule. Je glissai mes ongles sur le fond de sa tête et son cou, et il gémi.

Je n'entendais pas ce son souvent, mais quand ça arrivait je croyais mourir tellement il était brut et sincère.

Je ne savais pas ce qui lui prenait, mais j'en voulais plus.

Il continua d'embrasser mon cou jusqu'à ma bouche et m'offrit un autre baiser fougueux. Il se recula quelque peu et me regarda. Ses yeux étaient sombres et ses paupières lourdes. Je me penchai vers lui et l'embrassai doucement sur la joue. Je plaçai mes mains de chaque côté de son cou et, hésitant une toute petite seconde, sorti la langue et léchai effrontément la ligne de sa mâchoire – dont j'avais toujours admiré la force – jusqu'à son oreille. Quand j'arrivai à destination, je chuchotai, ''Tu goûtes si bon.''

Avant que je puisse m'en rendre compte, j'étais sur le dos dans mon lit, et Edward me surplombait. Est-ce que c'était vraiment entrain de se passer ? Est-ce qu'Edward rendait vraiment les armes ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'on en arrive là ?

J'étais sur le point de lui poser la question quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes à nouveau, et toutes mes interrogations s'envolèrent. Je déplaçai mes jambes autour de lui, le forçant à se placer plus au centre entre mes jambes. Sa main gauche frottait mon bras de haut en bas pendant qu'il m'embrassait, et quand son poignet effleura la pointe de mon sein, mes hanches sursautèrent, frôlant son érection maintenant bien évidente. Il se figea.

_Merde !_

Il posa son front contre le mien, gardant ses yeux fermés.

Je repoussai doucement se cheveux hors de son visage avec mes deux mains. Il était si beau.

Il ouvrit les yeux plaça de doux mais chastes baisers sur mon front, mon nez et mes lèvres avant de rouler pour s'étendre à côté de moi. Il appuya sa tête sur son poing.

Je le regardai, dans l'attente. Et lui qui disait que c'était _moi_ qui faisais des choses imprévisibles.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait dit mon nom un peu plus tôt, il parla. ''Bella ? Me promettrais-tu de faire quelque chose pour moi ?''

J'étais toujours hébétée à cause de nos baisers et de l'adrénaline lascive qui courrait à travers mon corps.

''Um… oui ?'' Ça sonnait comme une question.

''Dis-moi, à quoi pensais-tu quand je suis arrivé ?''

Je dus faire un effort simplement pour m'en souvenir pour moi-même. ''Um…'' Puis mon visage vira plus cramoisi qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Un côté de sa bouche s'étira, et ses sourcils se soulevèrent, dans l'attente.

''Hum. À toi.'' Je tournais une couette de cheveux autour d'un doigt. Il attrapa ma main et l'amena à sa bouche. Il embrassa ma main doucement.

''Qu'y a-t-il à propos de moi ?'' Sa voix était basse, mais claire.

''Puis-je avoir un moment pour être humaine ?'' Je m'apprêtais à sauter en bas du lit quand je senti son bras autour de ma taille.

''Bien essayé.'' Il colla mon dos sur lui. Sa poitrine était plaquée sur mon dos et son haleine causait des frissons dans mon cou. Je geignis et senti sa bouche s'étirer en un sourire derrière moi.

''Quoi ?''

''Qu'y a-t-il à propos de moi ?''

''Et bien... tu sais...''

''Non, Bella, je ne sais pas.'' Il parcourait mon cou et mes épaules de petits baisers. Mon corps était recouvert de chair de poule.

''Je pensais à nous deux ensemble.''

''Je suis avec toi en ce moment.''

''Umhmm.'' Je ne pouvais voir son visage, alors je ne pouvais être certaine, mais il m'apparut qu'il était délibérément cryptique.

Très bien. S'il veut jouer à ce petit jeu, je peux aussi.

Je me collai plus fermement près de lui, en m'assurant que mon derrière était bien en contact avec ses hanches.

Il inspira un petit coup derrière moi.

Innocemment, je le questionnai, ''Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?''

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, et je devins curieuse, alors je retournai ma tête pour essayer de voir son visage par-dessus mon épaule. Quand nos yeux se rencontrèrent, il chuchota de manière très intense, ''Parce que quand je suis arrivé ici, tu sentais… très spécial. J'ai été immédiatement... intoxiqué. Je pense que de revenir tout juste de chasser a amplifié ma réaction instinctive.'' Mes yeux s'agrandirent à ces mots, ne comprenant toujours pas complètement. ''À ton corps, Bella. Pas à ton sang.''

Je sentais… différente ? Je sentais… oh. Oh ! _Oh mon Dieu_ ! Je devins rouge du cou au visage et même sur ma poitrine tellement je rougis intensément. _Bien sûr il serait capable de sentir…_

Il gloussa et retourna mon corps vers lui pour que nous soyons face à face. Il plaça de petits baisers sur mon visage, ce qui le refroidit tranquillement. ''Bella, mon amour, regarde moi. Je t'aime. J'aime tout à ton sujet.''

J'acquiesçai de la tête. J'étais déchirée entre me sentir gênée ou remplie de désir. _Merde ! Être excitée par mon fiancé n'est pas quelque chose qui devrait m'embarrasser !_

''C'est juste que… Edward… j'ai besoin de toi. Je te veux. Je pense à toi… tout le temps.'' Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure.

Edward ouvrit sa bouche, et puis fronça les sourcils. ''Oh, pour l'amour du ciel.''

''Quoi ?''

''Bonjour Bella.'' Je sursautai un peu quand j'entendis la voix d'Alice qui grimpait à travers la fenêtre.

''Tu sais, nous avons des portes.''

''Oui, mais ta fenêtre était ouverte''. Elle se tenait au pied de mon lit avec ses petites mains posées sur ses hanches. ''Bella, tu n'as pas oublié notre rendez-vous avec le traiteur à 9h00, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Non, Alice.''

''Bien, alors, peut-être que tu devrais t'habiller ?''

''Oui, Alice.'' Je m'assis et Edward gloussa. J'ai pensé une seconde prendre mon oreiller pour le frapper avec, mais ensuite je me suis souvenu qu'il y avait quelque chose en dessous.

Il me fallait trouver le moyen de faire sortir Edward de ce lit pour qu'il ne puisse pas trouver ce carnet.

Avant que j'aie eu le temps d'y penser, Alice suggéra ''Edward, préparerais-tu le petit-déjeuner de Bella pendant qu'elle s'habille ?''

''Ça me ferait grand plaisir. Il sauta hors du lit, eut un petit sourire satisfait envers Alice, m'embrassa, et se dirigea vers le premier étage. ''Des œufs ?'' me lança-t-il tout en descendant les marches.

''Oui, s'il-te-plaît.''

Je voulu me diriger vers la penderie. Alice m'arrêta. ''Je vais choisir un ensemble, tu sautes dans la douche.''

''Ok.'' Je baillai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

''Oh, Bella ?''

''Ouais ?'' Je me tournai vers elle.

''Tu voudras peut-être cacher ce carnet avant que vous deux ne reveniez ici ce soir''.

* * *

S'il vous plaît examiner!


	3. Chapter 3: Complice

Chapitre 3

Complice

Ma nervosité avait atteint un point culminant au moment où nous arrivions chez le traiteur pour goûter le menu. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la planification du mariage. Ça avait tout à voir avec ma damnée meilleure amie omnisciente et future belle-sœur. _Alice._

Oh, il ne semblait y avoir aucune raison pour que je sois nerveuse. Alice était exactement comme à son habitude, gaie et enjouée, soutenant parfaitement la conversation au sujet de la liste d'invités, de notre registre de mariage et de notre prochaine escapade de magasinage, et de mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Pendant tout ce temps, j'attendais que le pot suive les fleurs. QUAND DONC COMMENCERAIT-ELLE À ME CUISINER AU SUJET DE CE DAMNÉ CARNET ?

Au moins je n'étais pas nerveuse au sujet du carnet en lui-même. Plus maintenant. Après ma douche, je l'avais enfoncé de trois pieds entre mon matelas et le sommier. Ce n'était pas la cachette la plus originale au monde, mais j'étais confiante qu'Edward ne le trouverait pas là. Il n'aurait aucune raison de l'y chercher.

Un estomac nerveux n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour tester et goûter, surtout qu'Alice ne pouvait pas m'aider, mais bientôt j'avais fait mes choix et j'étais assez fière de ceux-ci. D'avoir sélectionné le menu moi-même avait l'avantage de me faire sentir en contrôle de quelque chose par rapport au mariage, ce qui me fit sentir encore mieux à son sujet, plus détendue. Ou peut-être que c'était toujours les effets de la douche.

Après avoir passé les dernières heures avec Alice sans qu'elle ne mentionne quoi que ce soit, je m'étais finalement détendue. Nous étions sur le chemin du retour vers sa maison quand le soleil pointa à travers les nuages. Après toutes ces années, l'effet du soleil sur leur peau m'enchantait toujours autant, et pendant que je regardais, ravie, la lumière qui se reflétait en prismes sur la peau d'Alice d'un côté à l'autre du plafond de la voiture, elle émit un petit rire.

Je la regardai avec un sourire, me demandant ce qui l'avait amusé. Elle avait sa main devant sa bouche, en essayant de se retenir.

Et puis soudain tout mon poids alla s'écraser contre la ceinture tandis qu'Alice arrêtait brusquement la voiture sur l'accotement et l'y immobilisa.

«Alice, qu'est-ce – »

Son rire éclata enfin pleinement.

Je rougis furieusement. Je savais qu'elle ne me ficherait pas la paix. Je fixai furieusement mes mains sur mes genoux.

«Ah, allez, Bella. Ne sois pas comme ça.» Elle prit une de mes mains dans les siennes et serra.

Je regardai par la fenêtre avant. Nous étions à au moins un mille de l'embranchement qui menait à leur allée.

«Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêtée ? Je pensais que ton cerveau de vampire te permettait de me torturer et de conduire en même temps ?»

Cette réplique sollicita un autre éclat de rire, et elle me laissa retirer ma main des siennes. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

«J'en serais parfaitement capable, petite sotte. Je me suis arrêtée pour que je puisse te parler sans que M. Grandes Oreilles entende.» J'attendis. «Il fait soleil.»

«Moui.» _Où veut-elle en venir avec tout ça?_

«Ça serait un bel après-midi pour faire un pique-nique dans la clairière.»

Ma rougeur s'intensifia.

«Oh allez, Bella. Je veux aider.»

«Hein ?»

«Et bien, je peux voir qu'Edward va s'en tenir à consommer votre relation seulement après le mariage, mais je crois qu'il serait possible de repousser ses limites d'autres façons avant ça. Il a juste besoin d'un peu d'encouragement.»

«D'encouragement.» _La, la, la. Cette conversation n'a pas lieu. La, la, la._ Je résistai à l'envie de boucher mes oreilles avec mes doigts comme une enfant.

«Oui. Et je pense que nous pourrons nous arranger pour que quelques éléments sur ta liste puissent avoir lieu, du moins en partie.»

Je gémis de gêne parce qu'elle verbalisait l'existence de la liste.

«Écoute, je ne veux pas te rendre inconfortable…» Je lui lançai un regard furieux. «Et bien, oui, peut-être que j'aime un peu ça.» Elle émit un petit rire. «Mais, penses-y juste un peu, si ça fonctionne, ça pourrait être Edward qui te rendrait plus détendue au lieu que tu doives le faire toi-même… bien que je sois tout à fait pour ça en passant. Ça t'a certainement pris suffisamment de temps…»

Mais je ne l'entendis pas, parce que ma tête reposait alors sur mes genoux avec mes bras enroulés autour. J'essayais de disparaître sous mon siège sans succès. Je sentis sa main sur mon dos.

Juste au moment où je croyais que ça ne pouvait être pire, je captai son bavardage à temps pour l'entendre dire, «Jasper sera tellement content qu'au moins un de vous deux ne soit plus aussi frustré.»

Je gémis tout haut et elle me regarda en repoussant mes cheveux sur le côté de mon visage. Je jetai un coup d'œil furtif vers elle. «Jasper...est...au courant...aussi ?» dis-je dans un souffle.

«Et bien, non, chérie. Pas encore.»

_Pas encore ? Pas. Encore. _«Tu veux dire qu'il va SAVOIR ?»

Elle eut au moins la décence d'avoir l'air penaude. «Et bien, oh, ne t'en fais pas, Bella. Il comprend tout comme moi. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te sentir ainsi. Et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de ressentir comment tu te sens – »

«Alice, je ne peux pas aller à la maison…»

Mais elle avait déjà vu ma décision. «C'est absurde, Bella. Jasper va s'en ficher. En fait, il sera soulagé. Il m'avait en fait déjà proposé il y a plusieurs semaines que je te parle au sujet de… prendre les choses en main toi-même. Mais je pouvais voir que tu ne serais pas ouverte à cette idée si je la proposais. Tu lui as rendu les choses plus faciles. Sa réaction principale sera définitivement du soulagement.»

Quand je voulus protester, elle continua, se déplaçant sur son siège pour que son petit corps soit face au mien. Elle prit ma main encore, me forçant à me redresser et à la regarder. «Regarde, Bella. Je_ suis _désolée que tu te sentes inconfortable. Et Dieu sait que je ne veux pas voir ces choses au sujet de mes frères et sœurs. Mais c'est une réalité avec laquelle tu devras apprendre à vivre maintenant que tu es une Cullen.» Cela me faisait les aimer encore plus de voir comment ils me considéraient déjà comme faisant partie de la famille. Je me radoucis à ses mots, juste un peu. «Aucun d'entre nous n'a d'intimité. Entre la faculté de télépathie d'Edward, mes dons de voyance, l'empathie de Jasper, et notre ouïe amplifiée, c'est tout simplement impossible. Nous faisons ce que nous pouvons pour nous laisser mutuellement de l'intimité. Mais, même si nous essayons de ne pas être importuns, nous acceptons aussi la réalité. Et nous le faisons en partie parce que nous savons que les choses que nous faisons avec notre partenaire sont naturelles. Ce sont des manifestations normales de l'amour que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre. Et donc il n'y a pas de jugement, par de regards en biais, pas d'embarras. Juste de l'acceptation. Et de l'amour.»

J'acquiesçai de la tête. Edward m'avait dit des choses semblables par le passé.

«Alors, tu crois que tu pourrais te sentir à l'aise de jaser de ces choses avec ta sœur sans te sentir si gênée ? Je ne te forcerai pas.»

Je pris une profonde inspiration, et je me souvins soudainement de la pensée que j'avais eue ce matin quand Edward m'avait révélé qu'il était conscient de mon excitation. _Je n'ai aucune raison de me sentir gênée d'être allumée par mon fiancé._

Alice cria de plaisir à mon côté. J'avais apparemment marmonné à voix haute les mots que je croyais uniquement avoir pensés. «Super Bella. Je ne pourrais être plus d'accord. Oh, ça va être tellement bien. Je suis tellement contente pour toi !» La voiture vibrait de son enthousiasme.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire nerveusement. Ça m'aidait à soulager le plus gros de ma gêne.

«Merde. Ok, mon damné frère s'impatiente de notre retour. Alors nous devons nous dépêcher un peu avant qu'il ne décide de nous chercher et nous entende. Alors, rappelle-moi ce qu'il y a sur la liste jusqu'à maintenant.»

Je déglutis lourdement et pris une profonde inspiration. _Et puis merdre. Si Alice peut m'aider à réaliser ne serais-ce qu'un élément de la liste, je suis bien d'accord pour avoir une complice._

«Ok, la liste jusqu'à maintenant comprend numéro 1, contre l'arbre dans la clairière ; numéro 2, j'aimerais juste sentir tout son poids sur moi.» Je jetai un œil sur Alice, pour voir comment elle réagissait, et elle semblait complètement emballée. «Numéro 3, je veux un vrai French Kiss ; numéro 4, je veux voir son corps au complet – réalises-tu que je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus que sa poitrine ?» Alice sembla songeuse. «Numéro 5, je voudrais qu'on prenne une douche ensemble ; numéro 6,» je rougis, «um, et bien, je voudrais… être avec lui dans la douche, et, um...» je sorti le reste d'une traite pour en finir rapidement, «numéro-7-dans-sa-voiture-et-numéro-8-sur-notre-table-de-labo.»

Je mordillais ma lèvre en attendant une réaction.

«Ok. Je peux travailler avec ça. Premièrement, tu peux t'approcher très près d'accomplir les numéros quatre, cinq et six le weekend prochain que tu viendras dormir à la maison. Disons que tu n'es pas la seule à penser à la douche. Edward arrive à peine à se contenir quand tu prends ta douche à la maison.» Elle émit un petit rire quand elle vit mon expression choquée. Puis ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide momentanément pendant qu'elle était aux prises avec une vision. «Oui, tu auras besoin de nouveaux éléments sur ta liste, Bella, parce que tu arriveras très près pour ces trois-là. J'ai juste besoin de quelques petites choses et tu seras prête.»

«Fais-tu exprès pour être énigmatique en ce moment ?»

Elle sourit. «Ouaip.» Elle fit sonner le 'p'.

«Merde.» Elle démarra la voiture et réintégra la voie.

Je la regardai intriguée tandis qu'elle sortit son téléphone cellulaire et tapas un message texte : -Serons à la maison dans 5 minutes.

«Ok. Je dois parler rapidement parce qu'il pourra nous entendre bientôt. Aimerais-tu une suggestion ?»

«Une suggestion ?»

«Oui, pour la liste.»

«Ah, oh. Je pense bien.»

Elle émit un petit rire. «Je comprends que ce sont supposé être tes fantasmes, mais j'ai pensé faire un petit cadeau à mon pauvre frère et te suggérer d'ajouter à la liste de le prendre sur son divan en cuir.»

Mes yeux s'agrandirent. «Ah, vraiment ?»

«Oui. Depuis le première jour à la maison quand il t'a taquinée – tu te souviens ?»

Je souris à ce souvenir. Edward faisant semblant de me punir parce que je lui avais dit que je n'avais pas peur de lui.

«Le divan en cuir.» _Oh yeah._

Alice me sourit.

«Ok alors. Ce sera le numéro neuf. _Merci_, Alice.»

«Ça m'a fait plaisir, Bella.»

À ce moment même, nous arrivions en face de la maison, et avant que je le réalise, ma porte s'ouvrait et Edward me soulevait de mon siège.

Il m'embrassa chaudement. «Tu m'as manqué,» souffla-t-il dans mon cou.

«Tu m'as aussi manqué,» répondis-je contre sa poitrine.

D'être en sa présence balaya les derniers sentiments de gêne que j'avais.

Son regard passa d'Alice à moi. «Numéro neuf ?»

«Oh,» répondit Alice facilement, «Bella faisait la liste des chansons sur lesquelles elle aimerait danser avec toi au mariage.»

Edward eut un large sourire. Je piquai un fard et acquiesçai, regardant par terre. «Vraiment ? Et bien, nous devrions pratiquer.»

Pauvre Edward. Alice et moi partîmes toutes deux à rire. Elle lâcha, «Oui, vous devriez.» avant de disparaître instantanément dans la maison.

Il y avait des jours où je souhaitais que des choses comme l'ail et l'eau bénite et les crucifix fonctionnent. _Je vais la tuer. _

Edward me regarda en relevant un sourcil et je haussai les épaules. Il embrassa mon front, entoura mes épaules de son bras, et m'amena vers la maison. «Es-tu fatiguée ? Ou serais-tu en forme pour une petite excursion à notre clairière ?»

«Allons à la clairière. Définitivement.»

«Super. J'espérais que tu sois d'accord. J'ai déjà empaqueté quelques trucs à apporter avec nous. Allons les chercher à l'intérieur et ensuite nous pourrons partir.»

J'acquiesçai. Edward disparut dans la cuisine quand nous entrâmes dans la maison et j'allai en haut pour utiliser la salle de bain et me rafraîchir. Curieusement, sur le comptoir d'Edward se trouvait un objet sur un morceau de papier. Je ramassai le couteau de poche dans ma main gauche et la note dans la droite. L'écriture d'Alice se lisait, «J'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être besoin de ça pour le numéro un.»

_Hein ? Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'un couteau de poche pour avoir Edward contre l'arbre dans notre clairière ?_ Je haussai les épaules et glissai le petit outil dans ma poche.

Quand je redescendis, Alice, Jasper et Emmett étaient assis dans le salon. Je n'en pensai rien jusqu'à ce que mes yeux rencontrent ceux de Jasper, puis je rougis furieusement. Et ce n'était même pas de sa faute. Son expression était parfaitement neutre. Mais le souvenir de la conversation avec Alice m'envahit tout d'un coup quand je l'ai vu. S'il n'avait pas su qu'il se passait quelque chose, il le savait maintenant.

Le pire, par contre, c'est qu'Emmett remarqua le rougissement. Et il me connaissait suffisamment à présent pour savoir qu'un rougissement de cette intensité ne pouvait être dû qu'à un seul sujet. «Alors, p'tite sœur, as-tu enfin fait de mon petit frère un homme ?»

Je regardai vers Alice pour de l'aide, mais Edward fut à mon côté instantanément. Il prit ma main et serra. J'eus un petit sourire suffisant envers Emmett et nous avons commencé à nous déplacer vers la porte. Je m'arrêtai, regardai derrière vers Emmett, et sortant de nulle part j'eus le culot de lui dire, «Tu sais, Emmett, un jour bientôt je serai plus forte que toi.» Puis je me retournai comme si de rien n'était et traversai la porte.

La maison croulait de rire derrière moi. Un beau rire haut-perché venait même du garage – _Rosalie ?_

Souriant, Edward me pris dans ses bras façon nuptiale et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. «Je t'aime. Seule une créature vraiment dangereuse menacerait le vampire le plus fort dans ma famille.»

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure et lui retournai son baiser. J'aimais beaucoup l'idée que je puisse parfois tirer mon épingle du jeu dans ce badinage incessant entre eux.

Nous conduisîmes jusqu'au bout de la route où le sentier non-sentier qui menait à la clairière débutait. Quelques moments plus tard nous étions à la clairière. Edward dégagea une petite partie du gazon qui était à hauteur de taille et qui recouvrait dorénavant l'entrée, pour que nous puissions étendre la couverture qu'il avait apportée. Je m'assis et mangeai le dîner qu'il avait préparé pour moi et il me lut de la poésie, tandis que j'observais les reflets du soleil scintiller sur sa peau.

Quand je me retournai pour m'étendre sur le côté, je sentis un renflement dur venant de ma poche. _Le couteau de poche._

Pendant qu'Edward lisait, je laissai mon regard vagabonder autour de la clairière. Là, à peu près trente pied d'où nous étions étendus, se tenait un gros érable avec un large tronc. _Mon. Arbre._

Je me penchai vers l'avant et posai un baiser léger sur le front d'Edward. «Continue de lire. J'écoute.» chuchotai-je.

Je sautai sur mes pieds et marchai jusqu'à l'arbre. Je senti les yeux d'Edward sur moi tout le long. Quand je sorti le couteau de ma poche, il devint silencieux.

_Alice est exceptionnellement géniale._

Cela me prit un moment pour sortir une des lames de la poignée, mais j'y arrivai finalement. Comme je plaçais le couteau sur l'arbre, je senti plutôt que je ne vis Edward se déplacer vers moi.

Je devais convenir qu'il avait du mérite. Même si cela me prit au moins cinq minutes avant que quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un 'B' soit visible, il ne me demanda pas immédiatement si j'avais besoin de son aide, et ensuite il ne me l'offrit pas de nouveau quand je lui eus dit que c'était quelque chose que je voulais vraiment faire moi-même. Je savais qu'il n'attendait que de me voir faire un faux pas et m'infliger une coupure.

Quinze minutes plus tard, j'avais réussi à graver :

BS

EC

Je me tournai vers lui. «Ma main est trop fatiguée pour le faire. Est-ce que tu graverais un cœur tout autour ?» Son regard exprimait du soulagement, de la gratitude et de l'amour.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, il avait enfermé ma gravure maladroite dans un cœur parfaitement formé. Il referma le couteau et le glissa dans sa poche.

Je me retournai pour admirer notre chef-d'œuvre, laissant courir mes doigts sur les lettres.

Quand je me retournai vers lui, ses yeux s'étaient considérablement assombris. Il fit un pas vers moi, puis un autre. J'alignai mes pas sur les siens, de reculons, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve acculée contre l'arbre.

Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête et se pencha vers moi. Au début, son baiser était tendre et doux. Je pense qu'il était vraiment ému par ma déclaration publique d'affection, malgré le fait que personne sauf nous ne verrait jamais cet arbre. Mais rapidement son baiser devint plus pressant, nécessaire. Quand il sentit que je devais respirer, il déplaça ses baisers à pleine bouche jusqu'à mon oreille et dans mon cou. Mes mains mourraient d'envie d'agripper son chandail et de le lui ôter.

«Edward,» articulais-je d'une voix râpeuse entre deux baisers.

«Bella.» Sa voix était rauque et basse.

«Si tu veux que mes mains soient sages, tu dois les tenir.»

Il me regarda avec curiosité pendant un instant, avant de prendre mes mains dans les siennes de chaque côté de moi.

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite tandis que nous nous embrassions. «Non...Edward.» Son baiser se fit bientôt plus profond et je perdis le fil de ma pensée. Quand il se retira pour me laisser finir, je continuai, «La haut… contre l'arbre.»

Ses yeux se dilatèrent et s'assombrirent encore plus. Ses narines frémirent presque imperceptiblement.

Il laissa tomber mes mains et plaça les siennes sur ma taille. Je fronçai les sourcils un moment, avant que ses mains ne commencent à remonter le long de mon corps. Sa respiration se faisait plus lourde maintenant. Fermement, mais pas trop, Edward fit courir les paumes de ses mains sur ma cage thoracique, autour de mes seins jusqu'au creux sous mes bras, et là il força mes bras à se relever, lentement, au dessus de ma tête.

Avant que je m'en rende compte, la prémisse essentielle de mon fantasme numéro un se déployait sous mes yeux. Edward se tenait debout, son corps me pressant contre l'arbre, ses yeux noirs de son désir, ses bras tenant les miens, me maintenant ouverte pour lui. Il m'embrassa à maintes reprises, suçant ma lèvre inférieure avec les siennes, me permettant de prendre sa langue dans ma bouche, posant des baisers sur mon visage, mes oreilles, mon cou, mes clavicules, et mes épaules, nues sous la camisole à bretelles spaghetti que je portais.

Et c'était exceptionnellement merveilleux.

Et. Puis.

Et puis il glissa un de ses pieds entre les miens et poussa ma jambe gauche plus loin sur le côté, écartant mes jambes. Quand je fus assez ouverte pour que son corps puisse se placer complètement entre mes jambes, il avança d'un pas et plaça le devant de son corps exactement au niveau du mien. Mais comme il était tellement plus grand que moi, ses hanches ne me heurtaient pas là où je le voulais.

«Edward...mon Dieu... Edward,» soufflai-je tandis qu'il continuait de me rendre hommage.

«Oui, mon amour ?» dit-il tandis qu'il embrassait le coin de ma bouche.

«Je sais que ceci n'ira pas beaucoup plus loin aujourd'hui, mais, _s'il-te-plaît_, pourrais-tu me soulever et me laisser enrouler mes jambes autour de toi ?»

«Bella – »

«Je sais. Mais, seulement, s'il-te-plaît ?»

Ses yeux étaient maintenant complètement noirs. Ils étaient incroyablement érotiques.

Je sentis ses mains laisser les miennes. Mais quand je vins pour redescendre les miennes aussi, il m'arrêta. «Garde-les contre l'arbre.» C'était un ordre, ni plus ni moins. Je perdis presque la tête sur le champ. Je geignis et sa bouche trembla.

Ses paumes firent le même chemin qu'un peu plus tôt, mais vers le bas. Et elles continuèrent dépassé ma taille jusqu'à mes hanches, avant de s'enrouler dans mon dos et de glisser pour prendre mes fesses en coupe. Je n'aurais pu être plus reconnaissante du choix de vêtements qu'Alice avait fait pour moi ce matin, des shorts courts en toile.

Il m'embrassa rudement, gémissant dans ma bouche. Je lui rendis la pareille.

Puis je le sentis me soulever, et j'enroulai automatiquement mes jambes autour de sa taille, tout juste capable de bloquer mes chevilles ensemble derrière son dos. Il appuya son poids sur moi tout contre l'arbre. Je gémis plus fort.

«Je...veux juste...je veux juste sentir ton corps…Edward. Juste… te toucher,» articulais-je d'une voix rauque entre deux baisers.

Il berçait lentement son corps contre le mien. Son excitation était superbement évidente. Et chaque fois qu'il plaquait un baiser sur ma bouche, il appuyait son érection contre mon centre dorénavant très mouillé.

«Oh mon Dieu, Edward. Je te sens si bien, c'est si bon.»

«Bella, Seigneur. Mmmm.» J'enfonçai mes talons dans ses fesses. «Oh, _fuck_.»

Je le sentis tressaillir, incertain de comment j'allais percevoir son juron, mais apparemment mon gémissement réceptif le rassura, puisqu'il était sur ma bouche encore, m'enlevant toute capacité de réfléchir avec son haleine enivrante, sa langue habile, et ses lèvres douces.

Tout d'un coup je réalisai que j'étais très près de jouir. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment il se sentirait à ce sujet. Nous n'avions jamais fait ça auparavant.

Mais voire si j'allais m'arrêter maintenant.

«Edward, ungh, oh…uh… s'il-te-plaît…s'il-te-plaît, Edward.»

«S'il-te-plaît, quoi, bébé ? Quoi ?»

Oubliant l'ordre qu'il m'avait donné plus tôt, je descendis mes bras et les plaçai autour de ses épaules, recherchant désespérément tout ce qui pouvait me donner plus de prise pour me mouler à lui. J'empoignai le dos de son chandail si fort que j'entendis une couture d'épaule céder. «Oh mon Dieu, Edward, _s'il-te-plaît_.»

«Tout ce que tu veux, Bella, tout ce que tu veux. Seigneur.»

Il m'embrassait partout, et pendant qu'il soutenait mon derrière avec sa main gauche, parfois le pétrissant et le pinçant, il avait glissé son bras droit derrière mon dos, empêchant mes épaules de s'enfoncer dans l'arbre.

«Oh mon Dieu, Edward,» je mordis ma lèvre inférieur, très fort. «Oh, mon Dieu, Edward, je...je vais..»

«Oui, Bella.» Cela fusa comme un grognement.

Je relâchai ma lèvre inférieure. Si je continuais comme ça, j'allais entamer la peau, et mon cerveau fonctionnait juste assez en ce moment pour que je sache que ça n'aiderait pas ma cause. Mais j'avais besoin de quelque chose dans ma bouche. Terriblement. Je fis courir mes dents sur son épaule, saisissant son chandail entre mes dents. Il gémit fortement lorsque qu'il sentit mes dents sur son corps.

«Oh… ne… n'arrête pas… Edward… je vais… oh, mon Dieu, je vais… oh…»

«Viens pour moi, Bella. Viens maintenant.» Il s'écrasa contre moi.

Je libérai son chandail de ma bouche et lançai ma tête vers l'arrière. «Oh ! Ungh ! Uh ! Edward !»

Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine, et j'étais couverte de sueur. Je l'entourai de mes bras et le serrai aussi fort que je pouvais. Essoufflée, je dis, «Je t'aime si fort, Edward.'»

«Je t'aime aussi, Bella. Tu es mienne.''

''Oui.''

«Il n'y a que moi que pour te faire faire ça.»

J'ouvris les yeux pour le regarder. Ils étaient toujours d'un noir d'encre. «Oui, Edward.»

«Bella, tu es tout simplement… exquise.»

Il me tenait si étroitement, je pouvais sentir que son excitation n'avait pas diminué du tout. Je libérai un bras en le tortillant devant son épaule et commençai à le faufiler devant lui. Quand j'arrivai à hauteur de son ventre, il immobilisa ma main avec la main qui était derrière mon dos.

«Je veux que tu le fasses. Plus que tu ne peux le savoir, Bella. Mais on ne peut pas. Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas… je n'ai juste… je n'arriverai pas…»

Je l'interrompis avec un baiser. «C'est d'accord. Je comprends. Je veux juste... je veux juste que tu saches que je tiens à te rendre la pareille. Mais je vais attendre que tu sois prêt.»

Instantanément, nous étions à nouveau étendus sur la couverture. Il me déposa sur le dos, et il s'étendit à côté de moi, mais nous ne nous touchions plus. Il respirait toujours bruyamment. Il me regardait comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse qu'il eût connue.

_Alice, je vais t'acheter un cadeau. _

Et je sus que, dans une grande maison blanche pas trop loin d'ici, une personne couinait de plaisir.

* * *

S'il vous plaît examiner!


	4. Chapter 4: Ajouts

Chapitre 4

Ajouts

_Point de vue d'Edward_

Nous respirions tous deux encore très fort tandis que nous étions étendus sur notre couverture, dans notre clairière, le soleil ayant considérablement descendu dans le ciel. Bella était si belle, étendue là, son visage délicieusement rosi par… _fuck._

Je ne pouvais pas croire que je venais de lui faire ça. Contre un arbre. Dehors. Elle méritait mieux. J'étais une merde.

«Bella, je suis déso – »

Je fus surpris de sentir trois de ses doigts contre mes lèvres, me réduisant au silence.

Elle fronçait les sourcils, sérieuse. «Edward Cullen, je te le jure. Si tu t'excuses je vais…,» bredouilla-t-elle en se creusant la tête pour trouver une menace assez puissante. «Ok, parfait, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. Mais tu n'aimeras pas.» Elle se retourna sur le dos et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Je commençais à m'inquiéter quand j'entendis le plus beau son du monde. Elle riait doucement.

Je me penchai sur elle et la fixai, émerveillé. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire ; son rire était contagieux. «Quoi ?» lui demandai-je, tendrement.

«Edward, c'était incroyable, fantastique, même. Merci d'avoir… accepté de me suivre.» Elle rougit légèrement.

«Bella, je n'ai pas 'accepté de te suivre'. Je veux cela – toi – tellement fort. C'est juste que… je suis si… Bella,» les mots se bousculèrent ensuite, «Je suis désolé, mais est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ?»

«Mon Dieu, non, Edward.» Son expression se radoucit en me regardant, et puis ses yeux devinrent malicieusement plus sombres. «Et, vraiment, là tu vas devoir payer pour t'être excusé alors que je t'avais _expressément_ demandé de ne pas le faire. À ton avis, est-ce que j'avais l'air de souffrir ?»

«Non, tu avais l'air foutrement incroyable à mes yeux.» Je me suis senti immédiatement mortifié. _Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi aujourd'hui ?_ Premièrement, je l'ai attaquée dans sa chambre ce matin. Le parfum de son excitation m'avait tout simplement retiré tout jugement. Ensuite, je me suis frotté sur elle contre ce maudit arbre. Et maintenant, je n'arrivais plus à contrôler ce déluge verbal.

Tandis que je me décourageais, un son capta mon attention. Les battements de son cœur. Qui s'intensifiaient.

Alors je fixai ses yeux à nouveau, et la faim que j'y vis me pris par surprise. Elle m'embrassa profondément, et ensuite se retira. Elle se sourit et, _mon Dieu_, j'aurais tant voulu savoir à quoi elle pensait.

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de lui soutirer l'information en l'éblouissant, elle sauta sur ses pieds. Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et regarda vers moi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir l'impression qu'elle était amusée, d'une certaine façon. «Charlie va se demander où je suis, Edward. Je devrais probablement être entrain de rentrer.»

Je me levai à son côté et l'entourai de mes bras. Elle dégageait une chaleur intense. Et si près de son corps, je la sentis à nouveau. Elle était excitée. Son odeur me grisait. Je sentis le venin envahir ma bouche et j'avalai difficilement, en reculant. J'acquiesçai. «Mon amour, après,» je pointai vers l'arbre, «je devrais peut-être chasser après que je t'aie débarquée.»

«D'accord,» dit-elle doucement, posant un baiser léger sur ma joue. «Est-ce que je te verrai plus tard ce soir ou demain matin ?»

«Je viendrai aussi vite que je pourrai.» Son visage pris une teinte rouge vif et je la regardai avec curiosité. Je ne la laisserais pas s'en tirer cette fois. «Quoi ?»

Elle mordillait très fort sa lèvre inférieure. Je grognai. «Je jure, Isabella Swan, dis-moi ce qui se passe dans ta belle tête en ce moment précis.»

Elle redressa les épaules et inspira profondément. Je sifflai quand elle me donna une petite claque sur les fesses. «Aucune chance, Cullen.» Ensuite elle se glissa hors de mes bras, ramassa la couverture, et commença calmement à la plier.

Je l'observai intensément pendant un moment. Elle essayait délibérément de ne pas me regarder. Je repassai notre conversation plusieurs fois dans ma tête, avant de finalement cliquer. «_Je viendrai aussi vite que je pourrai_.» La petite coquine. Je croisai les bras. _Il est temps de la mettre un peu au supplice_. J'essayai de prendre un ton innocent. «Bella ?»

Elle accepta finalement de regarder vers moi. «Hmm ?»

«Venir te va bien. Tu n'as jamais eu l'air aussi ravissante qu'à ce moment-là, et que maintenant.»

Cela prit presque tout ce que j'avais de contrôle pour ne pas réagir quand elle gémit et échappa presque la couverture. Après les écarts de conduite d'aujourd'hui, il était clair que je devais apprendre à me contrôler. Mais j'avais soudain envie d'embarquer dans ces préliminaires verbaux avec elle. Même si, en me donnant la permission de faire ça, les quatre semaines qui restaient avant notre mariage me sembleraient atrocement longues.

Je la pris en chasse, en permettant consciemment au prédateur en moi de guider mes mouvements. J'entendis son cœur commencer de battre à tout rompre, et sentis son odeur s'intensifier. J'effleurai son épaule de la mienne tandis que je la devançais d'un pas, puis je m'accroupis. Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule, «Prête à partir, mon amour ?»

Elle fit un bruit étouffé, me tendis le sac avec les restants de notre dîner et la couverture, et entoura mon cou de ses bras pour que je puisse la soulever et courir avec elle jusqu'à ma voiture.

De retour à la maison, Bella s'excusa et se retira dans la salle de bain, et je m'affalai dans le divan avec mes frères et sœur qui regardaient un film.

Tout d'un coup je fus assailli par des pensées satisfaites et taquines, et des rires étouffés.

_Bel après-midi dans la clairière, Edward ? _Je jetai un regard furieux à Alice. Soudain, je fus certain qu'elle avait donné à Bella mon couteau de poche. De prime abord, j'avais cru qu'elle l'avait simplement trouvé dans ma chambre quand elle était montée aux toilettes un peu plus tôt.

_Je suis content que Bella se sente plus… détendue, mon frère._ Au commentaire de Jasper, je rejetai ma tête vers l'arrière dans l'appui tête du divan et me pinçai l'arrête du nez.

«Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je manque ?» Emmett s'arrangeait toujours pour devenir observateur aux moments les plus ennuyants.

«Rien.» Je me levai en entendant les pas de Bella qui descendait. Je détournai l'attention d'Emmett avec une invitation. «Tu m'accompagnes à la chasse tantôt ?»

«Certain, mec.» Je pouvais entendre la question se former dans sa tête – nous avions chassé la nuit passée. Je saisis Bella et filai avec elle hors de la maison avant qu'il puisse verbaliser sa pensée. Elle étouffa un «au revoir» tandis que nous descendions les marches avant de la maison.

«C'était quoi ça ?» dit-elle essoufflée tandis que je m'installais dans le siège du conducteur.

Je déchaînai toute la puissance de mon sourire et de mes yeux sur elle. «Rien du tout, mon amour. Je ne pouvais juste plus attendre de t'avoir pour moi seul à nouveau.»

La rougeur prévisible colora ses joues et elle sourit. Nous nous tenions la main dans un silence confortable tandis que je la conduisais chez-elle. Je ne pouvais lire ses pensées, mais si elles étaient semblables aux miennes, nous étions encore tous les deux dans la clairière, contre cet arbre, découvrant nos corps l'un et l'autre pour la première fois de cette façon, en s'appuyant contre sa déclaration publique et permanente d'amour pour moi.

_Point de vue de Bella_

Maintenant que j'avais expérimenté _ça_ avec _lui_, mon corps était littéralement en manque de sa présence quand il me débarqua chez-moi. Je couru à l'intérieur et commençai le souper pour Charlie et moi, m'efforçant de me calmer et d'avoir l'air naturel avant qu'il ne commence à me regarder bizarrement et à me poser des questions. Le temps s'étirait. Je comptais littéralement les minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit raisonnablement assez tard pour que je m'éclipse dans ma chambre pour la nuit.

À la minute où je fus en haut, je fouillai sous mon matelas, trouvai mon carnet de note, et m'affalai sur mon lit.

L'après-midi m'avait donné de nouvelles idées, en plus de celle qu'Alice avait suggérée. Je cherchai et enfin trouvai un crayon, puis jetai mes chaussures par-dessus bord, sans plus m'en préoccuper. Je me plaçai sur le ventre et relus ma liste 'À faire'.

_À faire ! Ah ! À faire : Edward! _Je donnai quelques coups de jambes excités contre le matelas avant de me forcer à prendre une profonde respiration et à me concentrer.

Contre l'arbre dans la clairière

Sentir tout son poids sur moi

S'embrasser avec la langue

Le voir nu

Prendre une douche ensemble

Contre les tuiles froides dans la douche

Dans sa voiture

Sur notre table de labo

Je pensais tirer une ligne ou cocher le numéro un, mais comme nous n'avions pas encore fait exactement _ça_ contre cet arbre, je le gardais sur la liste. Je fus distraite par tout un enchaînement d'idées quand je me mis à m'inquiéter à savoir si cet arbre était assez solide et combien je détesterais qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, quand finalement je secouai la tête pour essayer de me concentrer.

Sur son divan de cuir.

_Merci encore, Alice. C'est tellement une excellente idée. _

Je repensai à nos derniers instants contre l'arbre. J'avais voulu si fort le toucher. Je voulais le voir se torde de plaisir comme il me l'avait fait faire.

Je veux qu'il vienne dans ma main.

DANS MA BOUCHE

Je le soulignai et mis celui-ci en majuscules pour mettre de l'emphase. D'imaginer ce que goûterait son membre, d'une ampleur considérable si je me fiais à mon expérience d'aujourd'hui, me causa un frisson tout le long de la colonne.

Sa bouche sur moi

Ressentant le besoin de clarifier celui-ci, ce qui était stupide vu que c'était _ma_ liste et que je savais ce que je voulais dire, j'ajoutai :

12) Sa bouche sur moi, _là_

13) Ce que ça prendra pour qu'il redise encore 'fuck'

_Oh ! Encore mieux :_

14) Le faire parler 'cochon' en général

_L'inconvénient, c'était que mon cerveau pourrait fondre. Ça. Vallait. Tellement. Le. Coup._

Je repensai au moment où il m'avait ordonné de garder mes mains contre l'arbre. Je me sentis devenir mouillée encore. Je savais que c'était quelque chose qui devait absolument être sur la liste.

Me soumettre

Je réfléchis à celui-là pendant un moment. Je me sentais un peu bizarre à son sujet. Nous étions en 2008. L'égalité des femmes était bien établie. Je secouai la tête. Ça ne m'empêchait pas de vouloir qu'il me domine complètement, du moins à certains moments.

_Wow, ouais, ça sera une longue liste._

16) Le voir chasser

J'écris cela sans réfléchir. _Attendez. Qu'est-ce que ça avait à voir avec mes désirs sexuels pour Edward ?_

Je réfléchis à cela pendant un instant. J'avais encore de la difficulté à visualiser ce qu'Edward aurait l'air quand il… chassait. Mais ce que j'_imaginais_ impliquait un Edward qui serait _complètement_ libre. Poussé uniquement par _ses besoins_. Complètement _animal_.

_Fuck_. Je ne pouvais pas le nier. Ce côté de sa nature m'allumait énormément. Il ne pourrait jamais savoir ça. Ça le ferait probablement complètement flipper. Mais ça n'en était pas moins vrai.

L'imaginer chassant et attentif uniquement à ses besoins, ses besoins les plus bas et primordiaux, amena une autre idée dans ma tête. Celle-ci me choqua vraiment. J'essayai de la repousser et de penser à quelque chose de _raisonnable, possible, et définitivement moins macabre_ pour le numéro dix-sept.

Mais je n'arrivais pas à sortir cette pensée de ma tête.

17)

J'écrivis le nombre d'une main tremblante.

17) Qu'Edward goûte mon sang

J'observai plusieurs choses à la fois sur moi. Premièrement, je tremblais des pieds à la tête. Deuxièmement, mes jeans étaient maintenant inconfortablement mouillés par ma propre excitation. Et, troisièmement, je voulais _absolument_ trouver un moyen pour que le numéro 17 s'accomplisse.

Edward m'avait dit qu'il avait, ainsi que tous les vampires, un désir qui était plus fort que tous les autres, mais qui n'était jamais entièrement satisfait : son désir pour le sang. Ma liste de choses 'à faire' portait sur mes besoins, ceux que je voulais désespérément que lui, nous, satisfassions à un moment donné. Et je savais qu'il avait besoin de moi de ces façons aussi. Mais je pouvais satisfaire son besoin le plus fondamental. Son besoin de sang. Pour mon sang plus que tous les autres. Et cette fois-ci d'une façon qui lui permettrait d'en retirer du plaisir. La question était comment.

_Ce n'est pas la seule question._ Edward le considérerait-il seulement ? Serait-il complètement furieux à cette simple suggestion ? Je connaissais la réponse à ces questions : Non. Oui.

Malgré tout, le numéro 17 continuait de persister au fond de mon esprit, agitant la main pour attirer mon attention à des moments étranges et inattendus. Le numéro 17 était la preuve que j'aimais et acceptais inconditionnellement Edward Cullen.

Penser à tous ces ajouts à ma liste, particulièrement aux deux derniers, m'avait non-seulement rendue mouillée entre les jambes, mais humide de partout. J'étais littéralement couverte d'une mince couche de sueur. Toutes ces nouvelles réactions de mon corps étaient fascinantes. Je me délectais des sensations puissantes qui traversaient mon corps.

Je refermai le carnet de note et le replaçai sous mon matelas. Même caché comme il l'était, on aurait dit qu'il y avait une gigantesque flèche en néon clignotant qui pointait vers lui. «Voici les fantasmes le plus fous et les plus secrets de Bella Swan. Approchez. Un dollar la lecture !»

J'émis un petit rire.

J'attrapai un pyjama et entrai dans la salle de bain, barrant la porte derrière moi sans y penser.

Je retirai mon chandail et mon soutien-gorge tout en songeant à ma liste. Mais tandis que je déboutonnais mon jean, mon cœur commença de battre la chamade. À force de penser aux ajouts sur ma liste, j'avais complètement oublié la punition que j'avais infligée à Edward pour s'être excusé alors que je lui avais dit de ne pas le faire.

Mon jean était aussi détrempé pour une raison. J'avais retiré mes culottes de dentelle bleue un peu plus tôt. Chez Edward. Et je les avais soigneusement pliées en un petit carré. Que j'avais laissé en plein milieu de son gigantesque lit doré.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains. _Oh la vache ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai fait ça. _

Ça m'avait semblé une excellente idée sur le coup. J'essayais de trouver ce que je pourrais faire pour lui remettre la monnaie de sa pièce. Et puis il m'avait fait ce commentaire sur le fait que venir m'allait bien, et un nouveau filet d'humidité avait suinté de mon corps à ses mots. Quand je suis allée à sa salle de bain alors que nous étions revenus chez lui, mes culottes étaient détrempées. J'étais fascinée. _Il m'avait fait ça._

J'ôtai mes culottes avec l'intention d'abord de les mettre dans ma poche – leur humidité était inconfortable. Mais alors je réalisai qu'elles dégageaient probablement une odeur plus forte _ôtées _que _sur_ moi, où elles étaient au moins complètement recouvertes par le denim et coincées entre mes jambes, et je ne pouvais vraisemblablement pas descendre dans une pièce remplie de vampires hypersensibles avec… mais en même temps je ne pouvais pas non plus simplement les jeter dans la poubelle de la salle de bain. J'étais sur le point de fléchir et de les remettre quand l'idée de les laisser _pour Edward_ me traversa l'esprit. _Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait avec l'ancienne, timide et peu sûre d'elle Bella Swan ?_ J'émis un petit rire.

Puis je songeai à Alice. Ma nouvelle complice. Si elle était avec moi en ce moment, quel serait son conseil ?

Je ne pouvais croire que c'était maintenant ma façon de prendre des décisions. Si j'écoutais tout ce qu'Alice pensait que je devais faire, je marcherais dans des talons hauts de quatre pouces, et je passerais d'innombrables heures au centre d'achat à magasiner, et j'aimerais faire tout un tas de trucs 'de filles' que je détestais habituellement. _Mais Alice m'avait aidé à réaliser mon fantasme de la clairière_.

Et c'est ce qui m'avait décidé.

Donc j'avais soigneusement plié la dentelle bleue, m'étais dirigée vers le gigantesque lit, et l'avais placée exactement au centre.

Ensuite j'étais retournée à la salle de bain et je m'étais lavé les mains avec acharnement, essayant d'éliminer toute odeur suspecte pour qu'Edward ne se doute pas que je préparais quelque chose.

Je me souviens d'avoir pensé à ce moment : _Wow, ceci est vraiment amusant !_

Mais là, tandis que je me tenais dans la salle de bain en regardant la pile de vêtements – voyant trois morceaux où il y aurait dû en avoir quatre – j'étais nerveuse. Je n'avais aucune référence pour prédire sa réaction… à part nos deux chastes années précédentes. _Merde ! Je suis perdue._

J'embarquai dans la douche, nerveuse et excitée au-delà de toute imagination. Je lavai rapidement mon corps et mes cheveux, remarquant les sensations de picotement électriques qui jaillirent quand je lavai entre mes jambes. Et je savais ce que j'avais à faire, ce dont j'avais besoin.

Cette fois-ci je n'attendis pas que l'eau chaude soit gaspillée. Je mis l'eau froide, attrapai le sacré pommeau de douche, et en moins de trois minutes me retrouvai haletante et épuisée au fond du bain, avec la vision d'un Edward superbement sombre et gothique, un filet de sang dégoulinant du coin de sa bouche, toujours fraîche à mon esprit.


	5. Chapter 5: Conséquences

Chapitre 5 :

Conséquences

_Point de vue de Jasper_

La maison était relativement calme ce soir. Edward, Emmett et Rosalie avaient quitté vers 9h00 pour aller chasser, et Carlisle était à l'hôpital. Je n'avais pas vu Esmé depuis des heures. C'était à peu près le plus seul que nous puissions être. Je jetai le livre que j'étais entrain de lire sur la table à café, et marchai jusqu'en haut tranquillement, imaginant les moments que j'allais passer avec Alice. Le niveau de tension et de frustration sexuelle entre Edward et Bella commençait à m'affecter, et j'avais besoin d'un soulagement, sans quoi j'exploserais.

En passant devant les escaliers du troisième étage pour me rendre à notre chambre, une odeur inattendue m'assaillit, et une montée de venin envahit ma bouche. _Putain de merde !_

J'étais déchiré entre mon désir d'aller rejoindre Alice et mon désir d'investiguer d'où venait l'odeur. Ma curiosité l'emporta, et presque sans le réaliser je me déplaçais vers le haut des marches en direction de la chambre d'Edward.

Je savais ce qu'était l'odeur. Je la reconnaissais. Mais je ne la comprenais pas, en fait, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle serait ici, si puissante, _en ce moment_, quand il n'y avait personne autour.

Je m'approchai lentement de la chambre d'Edward, presque comme s'il y avait une menace inconnue à l'intérieur que j'essayais de prendre au dépourvu. Je fis une pause en atteignant l'entrée. L'odeur était plus concentrée ici, enivrante, en fait. Le venin coulait à flot dans ma bouche. _Mon Dieu, je croyais que son sang sentait bon_.

L'odeur embrouillait mon cerveau de désir et de concupiscence. J'avais de la difficulté à me concentrer. Je tendis ma main à gauche et appuyai sur l'interrupteur. Dans la seconde que prirent mes yeux pour s'ajuster, tous mes sens m'attirèrent vers le centre du lit d'Edward.

Sans réaliser que je m'étais déplacé, je me tenais les cuisses pressées contre le côté du lit, complètement hypnotisé par le bout de tissu bleu plié et placé, clairement délibérément, au centre du lit. _Ungh, je n'arrive pas à concevoir comment il résiste à ça_.

Je me permis un petit sourire. _Ma petite sœur sera une force de la nature qui devra être prise en compte._

Le mystère résolu, je secouai la tête pour essayer de m'éclaircir les idées. Une seule pensée domina bientôt les autres : _Alice_.

En un instant, je fuis à travers la maison jusqu'à notre chambre, arrivant à peine à contrôler la force avec laquelle j'ouvris la porte. Elle fit vibrer le mur de la chambre quand je la refermai en la claquant. Alice se tenait couchée sur le dos au centre du lit, ses bras repliés sous sa tête, dans une posture des plus détendues. Elle ne portait qu'une paire de petites culottes en dentelle bleue. Ses yeux suivirent les miens tandis que ceux-ci se fixaient intensément sur le petit morceau de lingerie en dentelle. Elle fit lentement glisser ses jambes pour révéler la particularité de ces culottes : elles n'avaient pas d'entre-jambe. _Sainte Mère de Dieu._

En quelques secondes, mes vêtements gisaient en une pile abandonnée au pied du lit. Je gémis quand je réalisai qu'Alice était totalement prête pour moi. Je la pénétrai d'une unique poussée ferme et elle cria mon nom. Je lui ouvris entièrement mes émotions, l'inondant d'une vague de luxure, brute et primitive. Elle gémit et m'offrit un flot continu de grossièretés et de charabia qui ne faisait qu'intensifier mon besoin d'elle.

Alice me retournait mes émotions, désir pour désir, besoin pour besoin. Je me délectais des sons qu'elle émettait tandis qu'elle criait durant les spasmes intenses de deux orgasmes, dont le deuxième me fit basculer avec elle. Elle miaulait tandis que je léchais son sexe pour le nettoyer de nos jus, et elle atteignit ainsi un troisième orgasme. Après ce que j'avais senti plus tôt, il n'y avait aucune chance que cette nuit se termine sans que je goûte.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions étendus enlacés sur le lit, nos souffles enfin réguliers et nos émotions mieux dominées. Alice fut la première à retrouver sa voix, et fidèle à elle-même, elle me fit rire.

Elle m'embrassa durement sur le bouche, passa sa main amoureusement plusieurs fois à travers mes cheveux, puis chuchota, ''Rappelle-moi de remercier Bella demain.''

_Point de vue d'Edward_

Nous revinrent à la maison vers 4h30 du matin, ce qui me permettrait d'avoir le temps de prendre une douche et me changer avant de me rendre à la maison de Bella. Ça avait été une bonne chasse. Nous étions allés plus loin que nous le faisions habituellement jusqu'au Canada, et cela nous avait permis de pourchasser du plus gros gibier.

Quand nous entrâmes dans le salon en sortant du garage, nous trouvâmes Alice et Jasper qui fixaient un feu rougeoyant. Jasper reposait de côté entre les jambes d'Alice, avec sa tête sur ses genoux, et elle caressait doucement ses cheveux. L'amour qui irradiait de ces petits gestes amplifia mon besoin d'aller rejoindre Bella.

Mais à ce moment leurs esprits captèrent mon attention. Habituellement, dans un moment comme celui-ci, leurs pensées aléatoires tourneraient autour de songes divers tandis qu'ils laisseraient leur esprit se détendre. Au lieu de ça, Alice récitait les noms des couleurs dans sa tête (les tons de bleus comprennent bleu royal, bleu ciel, turquoise, bleu marin, bleu minuit…) et Jasper révisait les spécifications du vaisseau Confédéré _Virginia_, plus connu sous le nom de _Merrimac_, dans sa tête.

J'eus envie de les interroger jusqu'à ce qu'Alice tourne son visage vers moi avec une expression mi-détendue, mi-amusée, qui me confirma qu'un tel effort serait voué à l'échec.

Je secouai la tête et me tournai vers les escaliers, les montant tous les deux à coup de trois marches jusqu'à ce que je sois rendu au corridor qui menait à ma chambre. Je me figeai. _Qu'est-ce…que…c'est… où ?_ Je refermai ma porte derrière moi tandis que j'entrais à l'intérieur. Mon lit était vide. _Alors pourquoi est-ce que je la sens ?_ J'avalai une gorgée de venin et appuyai sur l'interrupteur.

J'entendis un éclat de rire de deux étages plus bas.

Je compris instantanément ce que je voyais. Là, au centre du lit, Bella m'avait laissé un petit souvenir de nos activités de l'après-midi dans la clairière. La dentelle bleue m'appelait et je me déplaçai silencieusement au travers la pièce. Je tendis ma main droite et la plaçai sur le dessus du tissu de dentelle, qui sembla brûler au travers moi. Inconsciemment, ma main se referma en un poing autour de la culotte. Ma main libre s'était refermée en un poing aussi. Je ressentis le changement dans mes yeux, tandis que le noir masquait l'ambré.

J'approchai le tissu bleu de mon visage et inhalai profondément.

_Fuck_.

Je gémis. Plusieurs pensées m'assaillirent simultanément.

_Cette femme sera ma mort._

_Cette femme sera ma FEMME._

_Cette femme fait de moi l'homme le plus chanceux qui ait jamais existé._

_J'ai besoin de cette femme de façons que je n'aurais jamais imaginées et que je n'ai jamais voulu admettre, de toutes les façons dont un homme peut avoir besoin d'une femme._

_Cette femme. Cette femme. CETTE FEMME._

Je devais rejoindre Bella. Maintenant.

Ma Bella. _Ma Bella a laissé sa culotte sur mon lit pour que je la trouve. _Au nom de tout ce qu'il y a de sacré, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?

Tout d'un coup une autre idée me frappa. _Quand je l'ai menée chez-elle hier soir elle ne portait pas de culotte. _Un «fuck» étouffé m'échappa à cette pensée.

Je devais me rendre chez Bella, mais j'étais si excité, si rempli de besoin, _si rempli de désir, _que je ne pensais pas que je pourrais la voir sans la prendre. Et j'étais à la fois électrisé et terrifié par l'intensité de mon désir. _Je ne peux pas lui faire de mal. Elle est ma vie_.

Je me tenais là, immobile comme une statue, les yeux fermés très forts en concentration. Je pensai à n'importe quoi qui m'obligerait à me distraire. Rien ne fonctionnait. Quelque chose devait céder.

Je m'éloignai à grands pas jusque dans la salle de bain, et partis la douche. J'ôtai mes vêtements en un éclair, et les jetai dans une pile dans le coin. Ce n'est que quand j'entrai dans la douche que je relâchai la culotte de ma main droite, en la suspendant sur la barre à serviette à l'extérieur de la porte vitrée.

Je lavai mes cheveux et mon corps rapidement. Je ne quittai pas la culotte des yeux.

Je me retirai de sous le jet direct de la douche et ouvris la porte de verre. Je me penchai à l'extérieur et pris la culotte dans ma main. Je plaçai délibérément mon pouce sur l'entre-jambe. La texture de son jus était évidente sous mon pouce. Je gémis et appuyai ma tête contre la tuile.

Je laissai tomber la culotte au sol et refermai la porte de la douche à nouveau. Je regardai mon corps. Mon érection était _douloureuse. _Laissant trainer mon regard sur la dangereuse pile de tissu bleu, j'entourai la base de ma queue avec ma main droite. La petite touche de soulagement que cela me procura me fit lever momentanément les yeux au ciel dans ma tête.

Cela ne me gênait pas de me soulager moi-même, même si je n'étais pas porté à le faire fréquemment.

Ce soir, par contre, je savais que je ne résisterais pas longtemps.

Je fis glisser mon poing tout le long de mon membre, desserrant et resserrant ma main tel que le dictait mon besoin. Je permettais à mon pouce de donner une petite caresse à la tête à la fin de chaque mouvement. Je ne lâchai pas la culotte de Bella des yeux. Je barrai ma mâchoire quand j'approchai de l'orgasme – c'était déjà bien assez que Jasper sache probablement ce que je faisais sans l'annoncer à tous les autres. Je me fis venir en amenant ma main gauche dans l'action, englobant complètement mon membre à l'intérieur de mes paumes réchauffées par l'eau tiède de la douche.

J'appuyai ma tête contre la tuile, l'eau cascadant dans mon dos, et fermai les yeux. L'eau commença à refroidir, alors je la refermai. Je restai appuyé un moment dans une stupeur inconsciente. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, la culotte bleue fut la première chose à laquelle ils s'accrochèrent.

J'ouvris violemment la porte de la douche et m'emparai de la large serviette blanche qui pendait sur le crochet. Je fis un effort sommaire pour me sécher avant de me débarrasser de la serviette et de marcher jusqu'à mon garde-robe. Je pris une paire de jeans noirs et un t-shirt gris. Je glissai mes pieds dans des bas et des souliers et retournai à la salle de bain. Me regardant dans le miroir, je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux, et tentai vainement de les discipliner.

Je me penchai et ramassai la culotte. Je la repliai délicatement, comme si elle était quelque chose de précieux, et la replaçai dans ma poche avant droite.

_Isabella Swan viens juste de me faire complètement craquer, sans même avoir été en ma présence. _Je souris sombrement intérieurement. _Quelqu'un a des explications à donner._

Je courus à travers la maison tandis que le soleil se levait. J'enregistrai les pensées taquines des mes frères et sœurs, mais j'étais un homme en mission. J'avais pensé conduire, mais les événements du matin rendaient nécessaire que je brûle un peu d'énergie. Je partis pour une course à travers la forêt.

Je serais dans la chambre de Bella quand elle s'éveillerait.


	6. Chapter 6: Inattendu

Merci, encore une fois, à bouqui pour la traduction!

* * *

Chapitre 6

Inattendu

Tandis que je m'approchais la maison de Bella, je me sentais beaucoup plus posé. Je marchai la distance qui restait, juste pour prendre le temps de m'assurer que je me tenais sous contrôle. L'anticipation de lui parler au sujet de son petit tour avec la culotte bourdonnait sous ma peau. Je savais que j'avais besoin d'être prudent.

En sautant à sa fenêtre, un son capta mon attention. Je gémis et reposai ma tête contre la vitre de la fenêtre avant de la soulever. Je me préparai à affronter ce que je pourrais voir.

Je me glissai à travers la fenêtre, furtif comme toujours, espérant prendre Bella au milieu de ce qui lui faisait émettre ces sons. Elle gémissait doucement des plaintes haut-perchées. Me tenant au pied de son lit, je l'étudiai. Elle était endormie. _Doux Seigneur, elle fait un rêve érotique._

Elle reposait sur son dos, son couvre-lit rejeté au sol et la couverture enroulée autour d'une jambe. Ses cheveux étaient étendus autour de sa tête et de ses épaules, encadrant son visage et soulignant son teint de porcelaine. Sa camisole blanche avait remonté dans son sommeil, révélant son torse mince. Un gémissement prit naissance au fond de ma gorge quand je vis sa culotte bikini de coton blanc. Elle avait une petite boucle de satin au centre. Elle avait l'air d'un ange tout en blanc.

J'étais pétrifié là où je me tenais au pied de son lit. Ses sons, mouvements, et _mon Dieu son odeur_ me tenaient captivé. Je devins dur instantanément.

Je souffrais littéralement tellement mes mains voulaient se tendre et la toucher. Je sortis la culotte bleue de ma poche et la mis en boule dans mon poing, essayant de distraire mes mains du besoin de lui toucher.

Une partie de mon cerveau était chagrinée – j'étais venu pour culpabiliser Bella au sujet de la culotte, et en ce moment elle était si en contrôle de moi que j'aurais accepté toute demande qu'elle m'aurait fait. Tout ça, et elle n'était même pas éveillée ! _Je suis incapable de résister à cette femme.  
_

Si je croyais que l'entendre gémir si sincèrement était séduisant, quand elle commença à bouger et à parler je cru que je devrais soit la quitter soit la prendre, tellement mon contrôle sur moi était ténu. La seule chose qui me gardait en place était la façon dont j'étais captivé par le tableau qui se déployait devant moi. L'attente de savoir ce qu'elle ferait ensuite était une vraie torture.

Je me tenais là, serrant sa culotte dans ma main gauche, observant.

«Edward.»

Je ne pouvais le nier. Entendre mon nom sur ses lèvres dans son sommeil demeurait un de mes sons préférés au monde.

«Oh… oh, s'il-te-plaît.» Son dos s'arquait légèrement à ses mots. Une de ses mains se posa sur son ventre dénudé.

Le besoin que je ressentais de lui donner ce qu'elle suppliait d'obtenir était phénoménal.

«Unghhh.»

Je fermai les yeux en entendant ce gémissement. Ok, _celui-ci_ était certainement un de mes sons favoris au monde. _Bientôt, bientôt, je vais faire mon devoir de susciter ce son d'elle aussi souvent que possible. _

«Oh, Edward. J'ai... j'ai besoin... »

_De quoi, bébé, de quoi as-tu besoin ?_ Mes pensées me donnèrent une idée. Je me déplaçai jusqu'au côté de son lit et m'agenouillai. Doucement, je chuchotai, «De quoi Bella, de quoi as-tu besoin ?»

«Mon Dieu, Edward. » Sa main glissa légèrement jusqu'à sa hanche.

«Dis-moi, Bella, » chuchotais-je.

«J'ai besoin… s'il-te-plaît… _touche-moi_. »

_Fuck_. J'appuyai ma tête sur le bord de son matelas et la reposai quelques instants. _Pense à n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi, pour que tu puisses garder tes mains pour toi._ Parce que, nom de Dieu, j'avais très envie de la toucher.

Je la sentis bouger et je relevai ma tête. Mes yeux s'agrandirent quand elle glissa sa main entre ses jambes. Elle geignit, puis se retourna sur le côté, me faisant face, de façon à ce qu'elle soit légèrement sur le ventre. Sa nouvelle posture plaçait sa main fermement entre ses jambes.

«Oh mon Dieu, Edward.» Imperceptiblement, ses hanches commencèrent à bouger contre sa main.

Tout d'un coup l'odeur de son excitation devint beaucoup plus forte. Je commençai à tordre la culotte bleue dans ma main. Ma main vide avait très envie d'avoir cette culotte blanche aussi, en sachant comme je le savais maintenant qu'elle était également saturée de son humidité.

«Oui, Edward. Oh.»

Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Je voulais prolonger ce moment le plus possible, alors je l'encourageai. «C'est ça, bébé.»

«Plus, _s'il-te-plaît._»

_Fuck !_ «Plus de quoi, mon amour. Dis-moi ce que tu veux, » dis-je d'une voix rauque.

«Je veux...»

_Je t'en supplie dis-le moi. J'ai besoin de l'entendre._

«Edward… veux…»

_Oh mon Dieu, elle me tue._

«Bai..., » Je me figeai à ce que je crus l'entendre dire. Je venais tout juste de me convaincre que, rempli de désir, j'avais imaginé des choses, quand sa voix interrompit mes pensées. «Baise-moi… s'il-te-plaît.»

_Putain de merde._

À ce moment, ses hanches commencèrent à bouger de façon plus pressante, quoique ses mouvements demeurassent faibles.

Elle geignait quand je remarquai que le rythme de son cœur et de sa respiration avait commencé à se modifier.

Je filai jusqu'à la chaise berçante dans le coin car je réalisais qu'elle allait s'éveiller sous peu.

Je tentai avec ma main de réprimer mon érection, très douloureuse pour la deuxième fois depuis le matin, en espérant qu'elle ne remarquerait pas. Je pensai furtivement quitter la pièce pour lui permettre de se remettre, pour qu'elle ne soit pas embarrassée si elle réalisait ce qui venait tout juste de se passer. Mais j'étais si captivé par elle que je n'arrivais pas à m'y résoudre. L'odeur de son excitation envahissait maintenant la chambre. Je me sentais comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour survivre.

Quelques instants plus tard, son corps s'était complètement immobilisé, puis elle bougea à nouveau. Elle se retourna complètement sur son ventre, amenant ses deux mains sous son oreiller. Tout aussi beaux que son visage et ses cheveux puissent être, tout ce que mes yeux voulaient voir était son cul moulé par cette innocente culotte de coton blanc. Elle avait rejeté la couverture jusqu'en bas de son lit avec ses mouvements, et toute la longueur de ses jambes sculptées était très sensuelle.

«Mmm,», fit-elle en expirant, tandis qu'elle étirait ses bras au-dessus d'elle. Elle se souleva légèrement sur ses coudes, sa tête pendant vers l'avant tandis qu'elle tentait de repousser le sommeil en se frottant les yeux avec ses mains.

«Bien dormi, mon amour ?»

Elle sursauta et se retourna sur le bord du lit, le dos appuyé sur le mur à côté du lit. «Oh mon Dieu, Edward.» Un main vola à sa poitrine. «Tu m'as foutu la trouille.»

J'émis un petit rire. «Excuse-moi. Je ne pouvais juste pas attendre que tu te réveilles. »

Elle sourit, elle aussi, et un beau rouge colora à son visage. Elle reposa sa tête et amena sa main sur ses yeux pour un instant, avant de la passer dans ses cheveux.

Elle bailla.

«De beaux rêves, mon amour ? » Elle n'était pas encore assez réveillée pour remarquer la façon dont je la toisais.

«Umhumm.» Elle demeura silencieuse quelques instant avant que son rougissement reprenne encore plus intensément. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. «Hum, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? »

_Point de vue de Bella_

J'étais si groggy quand je m'éveillai. Mon sommeil avait été si agité. Rêves après rêves avaient assaillis mon inconscient, me réveillant à chaque fois haletante, excitée, et mouillée. Les ajouts à ma liste avaient enflammé mon subconscient.

La demande d'Edward au sujet de mes rêves m'avait aidé à repousser complètement mon envie de dormir. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix. _Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu dire ?_

«Um, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? »

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, alors je me redressai un peu plus, quoique je me tinsse toujours appuyée sur mes bras, étirés derrière moi contre le matelas. Je le regardais. La lumière commençait à illuminer ma chambre juste assez pour que je le distingue assez bien, tandis qu'il était assis de l'autre côté de la chambre. Mon cœur commença à battre plus fort dans ma poitrine à la vue de ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un noir d'encre. Mon esprit recherchait désespérément une explication.

«As-tu... as-tu chassé cette nuit ? »

«Oui. » Sa voix était basse. Le coin de sa bouche se souleva.

Je commençai à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure.

«Bella ? »

«Oui ? »

«Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.»

«Oh. Um.» Le rythme de mon cœur commençait à me faire sentir un peu étourdie. Son insistance me confirmait qu'il savait exactement à quoi je rêvais. Ou il en avait au moins une très bonne idée. _Oh mon Dieu. _Je bougeai mes jambes un peu et la nouvelle position me fit sentir à quel point ma culotte était mouillée. Je savais maintenant qu'il était impossible qu'il ne sente pas cela.

Tandis que j'essayais de trouver une façon de me sortir de cette conversation, je pensai à ma liste. _Hmm._ Je pouvais soit rester assise ici et être embarrassée qu'il m'ait surprise à gémir pour lui dans mon sommeil, _ou _je pouvais voir si j'arriverais à tirer avantage de cette situation.

Après tout, même si ce rêve avait été très bon, il s'était terminé avant que l'intrigue… n'atteigne son point culminant, d'une façon de parler. Et je me sentais… remplie de désir.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Je regardai vers lui à nouveau, toute prête à être totalement honnête au sujet de mon rêve, quand je remarquai sa main qui bougeait. Encore et encore. Son pouce frottait en petits cercles sur… quelque chose. Tout d'un coup je reconnus la couleur du tissu. _Ma culotte_. Un petit gémissement m'échappa avant que je puisse le prévenir. Mes yeux se posèrent vivement sur le visage d'Edward. Son regard était très sexy.

Je secouai la tête et essayai de retrouver la confiance en moi que j'avais un moment auparavant. «Je vois… que tu as eu… ma punition.»

Si c'était possible, ses yeux s'assombrirent encore plus.

«Oui, mais tu as menti.»

J'étais confuse. «Quoi ? »

«Tu m'as dit que je n'aimerais pas. »

«Oh.» Son intensité me déstabilisait.

«Mais à la vérité, Bella, je l'ai beaucoup aimé.» Sa voix était rauque. «Ta petite punition était… inspirante.»

_Inspirante ?_ Qu'est-ce que ça voulait… dire ? Qu'avait-il été inspiré de faire ? _Oh !_ Était-ce possible ?

«De quelle façon ?», murmurais-je.

«Tut tut tut, ton rêve, Bella.»

Je demandai à mon cerveau d'arrêter de réfléchir et je crachai les mots. «Je rêvais de toi.» Il demeura silencieux, attendant clairement la suite. «Tu me touchais.»

Ses lèvres se pressèrent en une ligne serrée. J'étais anxieuse que mes mots l'aient fâché. Peut-être que je poussais son contrôle trop loin. Finalement, il parla. «Comment, Bella ? Comment est-ce que je te touchais ?» Il se déplaça légèrement sur la chaise.

«Edward, tu… tes mains… elles étaient partout sur moi.» Ma voix était haletante.

Il ferma ses yeux. Je vis sa pomme d'Adam tressauter tandis qu'il déglutissait. Après ça, il demeura immobile comme une statue.

«Edward ?»

Ses yeux noirs s'ouvrirent soudainement. «Bella, je veux... étends-toi.»

«Quoi ?»

«Couche. Toi.» Son ordre provoqua une autre éruption de mouille dans ma culotte.

Je retirai mes bras d'en dessous de moi, permettant à mon dos de s'appuyer sur mon lit.

«Bella, je ne pense pas que j'aie le contrôle nécessaire en ce moment pour faire ce que je veux faire. Alors je veux que tu le fasses pour moi.»

J'étais étendue là, presque stupéfiée, attendant ses prochains mots avec impatience.

«Tu te souviens de ton rêve.»

Ce n'était pas une question. Mais j'acquiesçai néanmoins.

«Raconte-moi.»

J'expirai fortement. Pouvais-je faire ça ? Puis je pensai, _tu parles_, si je ne suis pas capable de me laisser aller et d'essayer ça, je ne cocherai jamais rien de sur cette sacrée liste.

«Au… au début tu m'embrassais. Seulement... ces baisers étaient différents. Tu étais… intense. Tes mains… tu tirais légèrement sur mes cheveux pendant que tu m'embrassais.»

«N'arrête pas, Bella.»

Ma respiration se faisait plus saccadée maintenant. «Tu étais étendu... à moitié à côté de moi, et l'autre moitié… sur moi. Tu faisais courir ta main droite à la base de mon cou. Et, hum, ensuite je t'ai demandé,» je déglutis, «de me toucher. Et, oh, mon Dieu, Edward,» je me déplaçai légèrement pour frotter mes cuisses ensemble, «Tu l'as fait.»

«Où est-ce que je t'ai touché ?»

«Tu... caressais avec ta main d'entre mes seins jusqu'à mon ventre. Et puis ensuite tu as frotté ta main tout le long de mon côté. Et quand… quand tu as pris mon sein dans ta main, c'était si bon.»

«Montre-moi.»

«Quoi ?»

«_Montre. Moi._» Ma culotte était si mouillée à présent que l'humidité suintait sur le haut de mes cuisses.

«Mon Dieu, Edward, j'ai tellement besoin de toi.»

«Alors montre-moi.» Sa voix était râpeuse et saccadée. Je ne l'avais jamais entendue aussi dominante.

Ma main gauche bougea en réponse aux mots d'Edward. Lentement, j'amenai ma main au centre de mon corps, avant de la remonter jusqu'à mon sein et de le masser doucement. Je ne pus empêcher un petit gémissement de s'échapper de mes lèvres.

«Plus fort, Bella. Je te toucherais plus fort.»

Mon esprit me criait : _arrête ! arrête ! Oh mon Dieu, je ne sais pas comment faire face à un Edward si dominant._ Puis une autre partie de mon esprit écrabouilla cette pensée comme la petite bête nuisible qu'elle était. _Isabella Marie Swan, n'arrête surtout pas maintenant._

Je serrai mon sein plus fort tout en arquant le dos. Je fermai mes yeux pour mieux imaginer que c'était la main d'Edward que je sentais sur moi. Même avec mes yeux fermés, je pouvais sentir son regard me brûler.

«Fais exactement comme je te dirai, Isabella. Comprends-tu bien ?»

«Oui.», dis-je d'une voix rauque.

«Utilise ton autre main aussi.»

Je déplaçai ma main jusqu'à mon autre sein et massai la chair sensible avec ma paume.

«Pince-toi. Fais-le.»

_Oh mon Dieu._ Je fis rouler mes mamelons entre mon index et mon pouce, pinçant assez fort pour que mes hanches sursautent.

«Que veux-tu, Bella ?»

«Je… je te veux, toi, Edward…»

Je sentis l'air bouger autour de moi et j'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir Edward agenouillé au côté de mon lit. Je remarquai que sa respiration s'était accélérée aussi.

«Edward, _je t'en prie_.»

Il tendit son bras et prit ma main droite dans la sienne. Il plaça la paume de sa main sur le dos de la mienne, et imbriqua ses doigts entre les miens. «Touche-toi, Bella. Montre-moi comment tu aimes être touchée.»

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure. _Oh. Mon. Dieu._

Lentement, je descendis ma main le long de mon corps. Finalement ma main, avec celle d'Edward au dessus, s'arrêta juste au dessus de ma culotte. Je m'apprêtais à suivre son ordre, quand un autre interrompit ma concentration.

«En dessous.»

_Dessous ? Oh ! Je vais mourir._

Je retirai ma main un peu et glissai nos mains sous la bande élastique de ma culotte. Soudain, j'étais rendue trop loin pour me sentir embarrassée, ou pour me questionner au sujet de ce qui se passait, ou même pour _réfléchir_, vraiment. J'appuyai sur mon clitoris et commençai à effectuer de lents mouvements circulaires avec mes doigts. Il gardait sa main complètement immobile, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de sentir la peau froide de ses doigts en contact avec ma peau chaude. Cela ne ressemblait à rien de ce que j'avais pu ressentir de toute ma vie.

Je commençais à me perdre dans les sensations quand je sentis sa main faire doucement pression sur la mienne. Il m'invitait à bouger mes doigts en direction de mon intérieur dégoulinant.

Il gémit tandis que nos doigts entrèrent en contact avec la texture soyeuse de mon jus. Ce son ne fit qu'amplifier mon humidité. Je bougeai nos doigts de bas en haut à travers mes replis intimes en de longs mouvements. Je ne pouvais empêcher mes hanches de bouger à ce moment. «Bon Dieu, Edward.»

«Regarde-moi, Bella.» Je tournai la tête sur le côté et soulevai mes paupières lourdes. Nos mains continuaient de bouger tout contre moi. «À... à l'intérieur. J'ai besoin de…, » il déglutit lourdement, «J'ai besoin de te sentir.» Il faisait écho à mes mots d'hier dans la clairière. La façon dont sa voix languissait tout en étant contenue était si érotique.

Je soulevai un peu mes hanches et déplaçai nos mains vers le bas. Je pressai mon doigt du milieu contre un des siens et glissai nos deux doigts à l'intérieur de moi, juste un peu au début, puis de plus en plus loin avec chaque mouvement.

_Fuck, Edward Cullen est à l'intérieur de moi_.

«Fuck, Bella, tu es si mouillée, si chaude.»

Mes yeux n'avaient pas quitté son visage depuis l'ordre qu'il m'avait donné un peu plus tôt. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent. «Pour toi, Edward. Je suis si mouillée pour toi.» Il gémit et se souleva sur son coude pour m'embrasser.

Nous gémîmes chacun dans la bouche de l'autre, nos doigts toujours glissant à l'intérieur de moi. Cette position permettait à ma paume de presser contre mon clitoris. Je poussai mes hanches plus haut pour tenter d'augmenter la friction. Je gémis encore quand je le sentis presser sa main contre la mienne en réponse.

Tandis que je haletais pour reprendre mon souffle, les lèvres d'Edward quittèrent les miennes et commencèrent à s'occuper de mon cou. Il plaçait des baisers autour du bord de ma camisole.

«Oh, Edward, je suis… oh …»

«Je veux te sentir venir sur moi, Bella.»

Ses mots furent le signal. «Ungh...ah...Edward...» Je me sentis serrer autour de nos doigts.

Nous haletions tous les deux intensément. Ses lèvres se collèrent sur les miennes encore. J'essayai de bouger ma main, mais Edward nous immobilisa.

«Edward,» gémis-je autour d'un baiser.

«Oui, mon amour,» sa voix était toujours tendue.

«Tu… tu dois me laisser te rendre la pareille.» J'avais tellement besoin de le toucher.

Délicatement, il retira sa main de sur la mienne, et je ressenti immédiatement une impression de perte. Il s'assit plus loin de moi. «Bella - »

Je pressai mes doigts contre ses lèvres, devinant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Je ne portai pas attention à quelle main j'utilisais pour faire ça. Je remarquai l'humidité qui luisait sur ces trois doigts. J'entendis un sifflement s'échapper de ses lèvres, et sa main se projeta pour attraper mon poignet. Mais à ce moment il s'immobilisa.

Je crois que tout raisonnement me quitta. Je soufflai avec hésitation, «Goûte-moi.» Son regard était rempli de désir. Il ne bougea pas, et je crus qu'il allait me repousser. Mais à ce moment sa langue sortit d'entre ses lèvres et se pressa contre un de mes doigts. «Fuck, tu goûtes délicieux.»

Je me tournai sur le côté pour être plus près de lui. «Edward, j'ai besoin… j'ai autant besoin de te toucher que j'avais besoin que tu me touches.» Lentement, je déplaçai ma main de son visage et la plaçai sur sa poitrine. Sa main était toujours autour de mon poignet. J'empoignai son t-shirt et le tirai vers moi. Je chuchotai, «Étends-toi avec moi.»

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire quand il m'obéit. Je replaçai mon corps sur le lit pour qu'il puisse s'étendre du côté où il était agenouillé. Je me permis de jeter un regard sur son corps tandis qu'il s'étendait. Son érection était bien évidente à travers son jean. Ma main était toujours agrippée à son chandail. Je relâchai le tissu et la déplaçai lentement vers le bas.

J'essayai de me concentrer sur la sensation, mais j'avais si peur qu'il m'arrête. Je scandais dans ma tête, _numéro dix s.v.p., numéro dix s.v.p._ Une partie de moi espérait que de répéter cela comme un mantra aurait l'effet d'un sortilège magique qui m'assurerait l'accomplissement de mon fantasme.

Ma main s'arrêta sur son érection et il gémit. Je demeurai complètement immobile, essayant du lui donner le temps de s'habituer à moi, essayant de ne pas l'effrayer.

_Point de vue d'Edward_

_Bon Dieu de merde._

Comme si mon esprit ne tournoyait pas déjà assez d'avoir vécu l'expérience d'être à l'intérieur d'elle – c'était déjà une expérience presque spirituelle en soi, tellement j'avais eu le sentiment irrésistible d'être _chez-moi_ – c'était maintenant elle qui me touchait. Je m'apprêtais à arrêter son geste quand elle l'arrêta elle-même. Je compris ce qu'elle faisait. Elle me laissait m'habituer à la sensation de son toucher. C'est en voyant le contrôle qu'elle démontra en restant immobile que j'atteignis ma limite – son contrôle me permis de laisser aller un peu du miens.

Elle pressa sa paume plus fermement contre mon érection. J'étais en conflit avec moi-même. Est-ce que je pouvais la laisser faire ça ? J'étais déjà abasourdi par le fait qu'elle veuille le faire. Mais est-ce que j'avais assez de contrôle pour éviter de lui faire mal ? Si je me permettais de laisser aller un peu de mon contrôle, est-ce que je pourrais m'accrocher à ce qui en resterait ?

Elle commença à lentement bouger sa main de haut en bas le long de mon membre, pressant la couture de mon jean sur moi. Ça me faisait l'effet d'une lente torture.

Son front s'appuyait contre ma joue. «J'ai besoin de te sentir, Edward.» Mes mots. Elle me les renvoyait. Je voulais la refuser, mais je savais que je n'en serais pas capable.

Elle tâtonna pendant un moment sur les boutons de mon jean, puis descendit lentement ma fermeture éclair. Elle s'immobilisa encore, pressant sa main fermement contre moi. Après un moment, ses doigts s'infiltrèrent délicatement sous un côté de la braguette ouverte de mon jean. Quand ses doigts touchèrent ma queue, nous gémîmes tous les deux. Elle s'immobilisa encore une fois.

_J'ai besoin de la sentir aussi._

J'attrapai mon jean avec mes pouces, et soulevai mes hanches pour me permettre de le descendre.

Elle réagit avec un hoquet de surprise. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent. «Bella, tu n'as pas à – »

Elle me coupa avec un baiser. «Je le veux. C'est juste que… je n'ai jamais… vu un homme avant.» Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Je sentis ses doigts s'enrouler autour de mon membre. «Dis-moi comment…»

«Oh mon Dieu. Bouge ta main de bas en haut.»

Elle le fit et la sensation était incroyable. Jamais dans cent ans j'aurais imaginé que ceci aurait été l'aboutissement de ma visite ici ce matin.

Je soulevai mes hanches un peu dans sa main. «Serres-moi plus fort.»

Je sentis sa paume et ses doigts se resserrer autour de mon membre. Je gémis. C'était le paradis, et elle était un ange me tenant dans ses mains.

Elle suivit l'exemple de mes hanches et adopta un rythme régulier. J'essayai de penser à autre chose pour prolonger l'expérience. Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête, mais j'en avais tellement _besoin_.

«Plus vite, bébé.»

«Edward, montre-moi.»

_Fuck, c'était vraiment intense._ Je tendis mon bras gauche et entourai sa main de la mienne. Exactement comme nous l'avions fait quelques minutes plus tôt, nous travaillâmes ensemble, cette fois-ci autour de mon sexe tendu.

«Mon Dieu que je te sens bien Edward. Je veux te faire sentir bien.» Sa voix était haletante.

«C'est si bon, Bella.»

«Merde, Edward. Te voir est si excitant.»

«Ungh.» Sa voix allait être mon déclencheur. «Continue de parler, Bella.»

«Je veux te goûter, Edward.»

«Mon Dieu, fuck.» Une image importune du visage de Bella entre mes jambes me rendit incommensurablement plus dur.

«J'ai très hâte... très hâte d'avoir ça,» je la sentis m'empoigner plus fort sous ma main, «en moi.»

Ça y était. «Enlève ta main, bébé.» Je n'avais toujours pas eu cette discussion avec Carlisle, à savoir si mon sperme serait dangereux pour Bella. Elle s'exécuta immédiatement. «Mon Dieu, Bella,» gémis-je en jouissant. J'utilisai mon autre main pour recueillir mon foutre, puis posai mes deux mains contre mes hanches.

Je la sentis se pelotonner contre moi. «Mon Dieu que je t'aime, Edward.»

«Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, Bella.»

Je n'avais jamais auparavant envisagé sérieusement la possibilité d'avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie qui m'aiderait à combler mes besoins, et pour qui je pourrais faire pareil en retour. En ce moment, toute la profonde signification de notre mariage imminent m'apparût. Si j'avais pu verser des larmes, je l'aurais fait. En se donnant aussi complètement à moi, Belle me rendait entier.

* * *

S'il vous plaît examiner!


	7. Chapter 7: Malaise

Merci, encore une fois, à bouqui pour la traduction!

La Liste a été nominé pour plusieurs récompenses histoire.

Assurez-vous, je l'espère, vous voterez pour moi.

Aller à la http:// www . thecatt . net de vote. (Enlever les espaces à l'adresse internet de travail.)

Le vote est ouvert jusqu'au 5 août.

Comme toujours, s'il vous plaît pardon mon Google traduction s'il ya des erreurs!

* * *

Chapitre 7

Malaise

_Point de vue de Bella_

C'était jeudi soir, et ça avait été une semaine longue et _calme._ Elle avait débuté avec des feux d'artifices, mais il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelle représentation.

Je fixai le carnet en face de moi, mes yeux regardant la liste sans la voir, quand je retournai soudainement plusieurs pages en arrière jusqu'à une page blanche. Je savais qu'une fois que je serais transformée, je ne me rappellerais pas tout ceci, et je le voulais. Alors je débutai une espèce de journal intime.

_14 juillet – Edward et moi sommes sortis ensemble à la clairière. Nous sommes restés étendus au soleil, tandis que je mangeais mon dîner et qu'il me faisait la lecture. La température était douce, et sa peau m'éblouissait. C'était un après-midi charmant. J'ai gravé nos initiales sur le tronc d'un arbre au bord de la clairière, et Edward a fait un cœur tout autour. Ensuite, il a commencé à m'embrasser d'une façon qu'il ne s'était jamais permise avant. Il me pressait contre l'arbre, et c'était très sexy et intense. J'ai aimé sentir qu'il me désirait. C'était la première fois je pense que je pouvais constater qu'il me voulait autant que je le voulais. Je l'ai convaincu de me laisser enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille, et mon Dieu, tout cela, lui, la situation, me faisait sentir merveilleusement bien. Il était impérieux, tendre, et brut tout à la fois, et de repenser à lui de cette façon retourne encore mon estomac. J'ai eu le plus incroyable orgasme de ma vie, le seul que j'aie jamais eu avec une autre personne. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi connectée à lui qu'à ce moment._

_15 juillet – Je proclame le 15 juillet fête nationale, une fête que nous allons célébrer tous les ans pour les années à venir. Ah ! Venir ! Edward est venu dans ma chambre et il avait dans l'idée, je crois, de me réprimander au sujet de la culotte bleue que j'avais laissée sur son lit – oh, ça c'est une autre histoire du 14… En tous cas, il m'a surprise entrain de faire un rêve érotique à son sujet, et avant que mon esprit puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, il m'avait convaincue de me donner du plaisir moi-même. Mais après il m'a aidée, il m'a en fait DEMANDÉ de lui montrer comment j'aimais être touchée. Il a mis sa main sur la mienne, et puis il a demandé d'être à l'intérieur de moi. Mon corps n'arrivait pas à décider s'il devait pleurer devant autant de gentillesse et de douceur ou s'il devait l'engouffrer. L'avoir à l'intérieur de moi était l'expérience la plus satisfaisante que j'avais eue de toute ma vie. À tout le moins je le pensais. Jusqu'à qu'il me permette de lui rendre la pareille. Il m'a permis de le toucher. Son corps est exquis, et le voir se laisser aller, le voir se permettre une parcelle de plaisir pour une fois, sachant que j'avais le pouvoir de lui apporter ce plaisir. Cela fut en fait l'expérience la plus gratifiante de ma vie. _

Je levai mon regard de la page, évoquant les semaines suivantes.

Après avoir été ensemble, le mardi matin, Edward m'avait tenu la main tendrement pendant environ une heure. Ensuite, tout d'un coup, je le sentis se distancer de moi un peu. Il embrassa mon front puis se poussa, lançant ses jambes hors du lit et remontant son pantalon en un mouvement rapide. Je sentis immédiatement son absence. Il semblait dans une mauvaise passe, et tout d'un coup je me sentis un peu gênée. Je voulais dire quelque chose pour réduire la tension qui semblait épaissir dans la pièce, mais je n'arrivais pas à y trouver un sens. Pour moi, la matinée avait été absolument parfaite. La plus belle matinée de ma vie.

Il se tourna vers moi. «Hum, je repars à la maison et je vais me laver. Je serai de retour sous peu ? » Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait dit cela sous forme de question.

Je me creusai la tête pour trouver une idée qui l'empêcherait de partir. «Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas ta douche ici ? Comme ça, tu n'auras pas à faire l'aller-retour ? »

Il baissa le regard avec un air penaud, et sembla débattre la question intérieurement.

Peut-être qu'il pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas me faire confiance, que j'essaierais forcément de le pousser plus loin. Peut-être que je l'avais juste poussé plus loin que ce qu'il était prêt à faire. Je voulais rejeter catégoriquement toute forme de doute, mais un relent tenace de culpabilité avait quand même élu résidence dans un coin sombre de mon cerveau. Tout de même, je sentis le besoin de le rassurer. «C'est correct, Edward, je ne vais plus…, » de quoi pouvait-il avoir peur ?, «te déranger. Tu peux même barrer la porte. » Essayant d'alléger la situation, j'ajoutai, «Contrairement à toi, les serrures servent vraiment à me garder à l'écart. » Je lui souris. Ma tentative évidente de diffuser la tension sembla l'atteindre, parce que tout d'un coup son visage se détendit et il revint près du lit. Il passa une main dans mes cheveux et tint délicatement l'arrière de ma tête avec, puis il posa un léger baiser sur mes lèvre. «Tu ne pourrais jamais me déranger, mon amour. » Il m'embrassa à nouveau. «Voudrais-tu y aller en premier ? »

«Hum, non, vas-y. Je vais me faire un bol de céréales.» Il opina, puis quitta la pièce.

Je me levai et sortis une paire de pantalon de yoga gris. Il avait fait trop chaud pour que je dorme avec hier, alors je l'avais rangé après m'être mise au lit. Il m'apparut alors qu'Edward ne m'avait jamais vu avant avec aussi peu de vêtements. _Peut-être que ça expliquait qu'il avait accepté de repousser ses limites ?_

En sortant de ma chambre, j'entendis l'eau de la douche commencer à couler. Ma main me démangeait tellement j'avais envie de tourner la poignée de la porte de la douche. Non pas pour y pénétrer, mais juste pour vérifier s'il l'avait effectivement barrée. Mais je savais qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que je pose ma main sur la poignée sans qu'il le sache, alors je résistai et me forçai à descendre les marches.

Je me fis un bol de céréales et m'affalai sur une chaise à la table. Je pris une bouchée sans y réfléchir. Parce que mon esprit était encore en haut avec Edward. Qui était dans la salle de bain. Prenant une douche. Nu. Dans ma douche. Celle avec le pommeau amovible.

_Edward est dans ma douche Edward est dans ma douche Edward est dans ma douche._

Wow. Cette seule pensée était suffisante pour alimenter mon fantasme la prochaine fois que je me retrouverais sous la douche excitée. En fait, je n'étais pas certaine si ça serait possible un jour que je prenne ma douche là sans être excitée. C'était un gros prix à payer, mais quelqu'un devait le faire. Cette pensée amena un premier vrai sourire à mes lèvres depuis qu'Edward avait commencé à agir étrangement. _Dieu merci il est à moi, humeur changeante et tout. _

Je ne fus pas surprise quand l'eau s'arrêta en haut avant même que j'eue terminé mes céréales. Je rinçais mon bol quand il me surprit en entourant ma taille de ses bras derrière moi. Il plaça plusieurs légers bisous sur mon cou, et posa son menton sur mon épaule gauche. Il me berçait délicatement d'avant en arrière. J'appuyai ma tête contre la sienne et appréciai de le sentir autour de moi.

Le moment était si tendre, je pensai qu'il s'était remis de ce qui le tracassait. Je voulais parler de ce qui était arrivé ce matin. Mais juste comme j'allais ouvrir la bouche, comme s'il pouvait lire mes pensées, il me coupa rapidement, «Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te préparer à partir? »

Il relâcha sa prise, et je me retournai et le serrai fort, pour essayer de lui communiquer avec mes bras ce qu'il ne semblait pas prêt à m'entendre dire avec des mots. J'opinai et trottinai jusqu'en haut des marches.

J'attrapai un ensemble de vêtements et marchai jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je fermai la porte, et appuyai mon dos contre elle un instant. Mon sentiment d'angoisse de m'enfoncer avec Edward fut remplacé par mes sens qui enregistrèrent une information par mon nez. L'odeur alléchante d'Edward saturait la lourde vapeur dans la petite salle de bain. Ma bouche commença littéralement à saliver. Je secouai la tête d'émerveillement, puis me dirigeai vers la douche et ouvrit les robinets. L'eau était déjà tiède, comme Edward venait tout juste de l'utiliser avant moi, alors j'entrai immédiatement, et laissai l'eau couler sur moi. Je jetai un œil sur le pommeau de douche – _pas de besoin de ton aide aujourd'hui mon vieil ami – _avant de rapidement me laver les cheveux et le corps. Je me séchai et m'habillai avant de relever mes cheveux humides en une queue de cheval et de courir en bas pour retrouver Edward.

Je ne le vis pas immédiatement et commençai à paniquer. Puis je remarquai que la porte arrière de la cuisine était entrouverte. À travers les rideaux de la fenêtre, je pouvais discerner la silhouette d'Edward sur la véranda. Il tenait quelque chose à son oreille. Je compris qu'il était au téléphone. Comme j'arrivais pour ouvrir la porte, il se retourna et dit, «Je dois filer. Je te vois bientôt, » puis raccrocha. Il remplaça rapidement son air ennuyé par un sourire.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ?_

_Comment peut-il passer par autant de pics émotifs depuis les deux derniers jours ?_

Je résolus de lui laisser de l'espace en ne le poussant pas à me donner des réponses. Le trajet en voiture fut assez tranquille. Et Alice m'attira dans la planification du mariage dès que nous fûmes arrivés. Edward est venu jeter un œil sur moi quelques fois, mais sinon nous avons passé très peu de temps ensemble ce jour-là.

Les deux derniers jours avaient été semblables. Son humeur s'était certainement allégée, mais quelque chose dans son attitude m'avertissait de ne pas essayer de reproduire ce qui s'était passé plus tôt entre nous.

Mardi soir j'étais confuse.

Mercredi soir j'étais fâchée.

Jeudi soir j'étais triste.

En préparation de ma venue ce weekend à la maison, Edward chassait jeudi soir et Alice devait passer me prendre tôt vendredi matin. Charlie croyait que je lui tenais compagnie pendant que les autres allaient camper. En réalité, les autres allaient prolonger leur sortie de chasse et allaient laisser la maison pour Edward et moi. Le weekend seule avec Edward ne me semblait plus aussi prometteur qu'il y avait quelques jours.

Puisque je serais partie un bout de temps, Charlie m'avait demandé de passer la soirée de jeudi avec lui, donc je ne pouvais même pas voir Edward avant qu'il parte pour chasser.

Tout ceci m'avait amenée à m'étendre sur mon lit vers 9h30 p.m., avec mon carnet en face de moi, essayant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de glisser sur mon visage. La liste semblait maintenant se moquer de moi. Et malgré le fait que je devrais me sentir heureuse de pouvoir maintenant cocher plusieurs items sur la liste, tout ce que je pouvais voir étaient ceux que je n'avais pas été capable d'accomplir et que clairement maintenant je ne pourrais pas accomplir avant je ne savais combien de temps.

J'étais sur le point de déchirer les pages de la liste du carnet et de les jeter quand le téléphone de la maison sonna. Peu après, Charlie montait les marches en courant. Il frappa doucement à la porte et j'essuyai mes larmes en vitesse et lui dis d'entrer. «Pour toi, chérie, c'est Alice.»

«Oh, » je m'étirai pour lui prendre le combiné. «Merci.» Son air me dit qu'il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il se retira de la chambre et ferma la porte.

Je posai le combiné à mon oreille. «Bella, Edward t'achète un téléphone cellulaire ce weekend et c'est ça qui est ça. »

«Hein ?» Cela ne pouvait attendre le matin ?

«Tu l'as rabroué à chaque fois qu'il a essayé de t'acheté un téléphone, mais nous avons besoin de te rejoindre directement, sans passer par Charlie. »

J'étais trop vidée pour me battre. «Ah, ok.»

«Ok ? C'est super ! »

«Hum, Alice, voulais-tu quelque chose ou tu m'appelais juste pour me crier après parce que je refuse les cadeaux d'Edward ? »

«Oh, je m'excuse. C'est vrai. N'ose même pas déchirer cette liste. »

_Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu. _Je soufflai dans le combiné.

«Je suis sérieuse, Bella. La liste est bonne. La liste _fonctionne_, » dit-elle avec un petit peu trop d'implication. Clairement, elle savait ce qui s'était passé.

«Non, Alice, la liste _fonctionnait_. Au passé. »

«Chérie, je sais qu'il se montre un peu distant en ce moment. Il a peur. Et il est troublé. »

«Comme si je ne l'étais pas ? »

«Oui, mais tu n'es pas née en 1901.»

Je réfléchis à ça pendant un instant. «Tu penses qu'il se sent…,» _coupable ? gêné ?..._, «comme si ce que nous avons fait était… déplacé ?» _Oh Edward. _

«Quelque chose comme ça, oui.»

«Oh.»

«Ouais. Alors, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi d'être celle qui demeure forte émotionnellement, mais accroche-toi et ne perds pas la foi. Il sait ce qu'il veut, il a juste peur de le vouloir.»

«Oh.»

Je pouvais entendre un sourire revenir sur son visage. «Ok, on se voit demain matin, Bella.»

«Ok.» La ligne se coupa, mais je l'entendis à peine. J'étais prise dans mes propres pensées.

Je me sentis immédiatement égoïste pour la façon dont je m'étais comportée. J'avais été silencieuse quand il était venu à moi mardi soir, mais j'étais si confuse que je n'avais pas su quoi essayer de lui dire. Et j'avais été tendue quand il était venu me voir mercredi soir, mais j'étais assez mécontente pour avoir peur que si je disais quelque chose, je finirais par le regretter. Et puis aujourd'hui quand nous avons été ensemble, je me sentais complètement résignée, et ça me faisait sentir vidée et apathique, et je savais qu'il s'en rendait compte.

Pour ma défense, ça ne m'était jamais venu à l'idée que d'être satisfaite de cette façon ne mènerait pas à un sentiment de satisfaction, mais plutôt à une impression de désir encore plus grand. Ou, plutôt, peut-être que j'étais plus surprise par la courte durée du sentiment de satisfaction, et de la rapidité avec laquelle le besoin était revenu. Maintenant que mon corps savait ce qu'il pouvait obtenir d'Edward, c'était tout ce que mon corps voulait. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait jamais en avoir assez. C'était dévorant.

Je regardai la liste encore. Je lissai la page ; elle était froissée là où le papier se joignait à la spirale, où je l'avais agrippée.

_D'accord, la liste reste._

Je la relus, en pensant aux choses que nous avions accomplies.

1) Contre l'arbre dans la clairière

2) Sentir tout son poids sur moi

3) S'embrasser avec la langue

4) Le voir nu

5) Prendre une douche ensemble

6) Contre les tuiles froides de la douche

7) Dans sa voiture

8) Sur notre table de labo

9) Sur son divan en cuir

10) Je veux qu'il vienne dans ma main

11) DANS MA BOUCHE

12) Sa bouche sur moi, _là_

13) Ce que ça prendra pour qu'il redise FUCK encore

14) Le faire parler 'cochon' en général

15) Me soumettre

16) Le voir chasser

17) Qu'Edward goûte mon sang

Les numéros 10, 13 et 14 s'étaient accomplis et avaient été tout aussi merveilleux que je l'avais espéré. Les numéros 1, 2, 3, 4, et 15 étaient partiellement accomplis, pas tout à fait de la façon dont je pensais par contre, alors je n'étais pas prête à les considérer _complètement_ accomplis. Je me souris à moi-même. J'étais vraiment _gourmande_.

J'étais songeuse et je ne portais pas trop attention à la liste. Alors je fus surprise de voir que le numéro 18 s'était ajouté à la liste.

18)

Je le fixai pendant quelques secondes, puis je cédai. Après tout, il y avait bien _plusieurs_ autres choses que je voulais expérimenter avec lui.

Je songeai à l'effet que mes mots avaient eu sur Edward. Et au fait qu'il semblait avoir de la difficulté à se laisser aller. Je sus ce que je voulais ajouter.

18) Dominer

Peut-être que si je lui _disais_ d'apprécier le moment il le ferait. J'avais des doutes, mais une fille peut rêver. S'il pouvait juste embarquer dans le jeu.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes. _Oh !_ Peut-être qu'il ressentirait un peu moins de pression si je n'étais pas là avec lui.

19) Le sexe au téléphone

Les possibilités qui s'ouvraient devant nous avec _ça_ étaient infinies !

Je me souvins de mon rêve, celui qui avait apparemment déclenché toute l'affaire mardi matin. Dans le rêve, Edward avait été impitoyable, dévorant mon corps avec ses mains et sa bouche.

20) Sa bouche tétant mes seins

Je gémis. Comme ça le faisait à chaque fois, travailler à ma liste m'excitait. Et je n'étais juste pas dans cet état d'esprit.

Je cachai le carnet sous le lit et éteignit la lumière. La conversation avec Alice m'avait apaisé l'esprit, et pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, j'eus une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Je me réveillai tôt, attendant Alice autour de 8h30. Avec la semaine que j'avais eue, je n'avais pas tenu ma chambre à l'ordre, et c'était pas mal un fouillis. Je sortis mon panier à linge sale de mon garde-robe et fis une virée dans ma chambre à la recherche de vêtements sales. J'attrapai un verre et une canette de boisson datant d'hier soir, et marchai d'un pas lourd jusqu'en bas avec tout ça. Je traversai la cuisine, déposant le verre dans le lavabo et la canette dans le bac de recyclage, puis posai le panier à linge sale devant la machine à laver. Il n'y avait pas assez de vêtements pour séparer les couleurs des blancs, alors je commençai à tout mettre dans la même brassée. Environ au deux tiers du panier, je tombai sur la camisole blanche que je portais _ce matin-là_. Je la serrai contre moi, perdue dans mes pensées, puis je la jetai dans la laveuse avec les autres vêtements.

Je courus jusqu'en haut pour prendre ma douche et m'habiller. J'entrai dans ma chambre avec une serviette autour de moi pour prendre des vêtements propres pour la journée. Tandis que je prenais une paire de petites culottes dans mon tiroir, il m'apparût que je n'avais pas vu la culotte bikini de coton blanc que je portais aussi _ce matin-là_. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment cherchée par contre.

Je m'habillai rapidement et remontai mes cheveux en une couette lâche. Il faisait déjà lourd et humide et ça me fit du bien de dégager mon cou. Puis je retournai à ma chambre pour préparer mon sac pour le weekend. Comme je terminais j'entendis la sonnette de la machine à laver. Je regardai l'heure : 8h20. Alice serait là d'une minute à l'autre.

J'attrapai mon sac et courus en bas. Je le plaçai près de la porte d'entrée puis me dirigeai vers la salle de lavage. J'ouvris la porte de la machine à laver et commençai à sortir les vêtements mouillés et à les mettre dans la sécheuse. Une culotte rose me rappela ma culotte bikini blanche et je me mis à la rechercher. _Elle n'était pas là_.

Je courus jusqu'en haut encore et me mis à chercher. Je regardai dans la salle de bain, sous mon lit, dans le fond de mon garde-robe, et dans mon tiroir à sous-vêtements. Juste comme je me penchais pour regarder sous mon bureau, la voix d'Alice me fit sursauter, et je me cognai l'arrière de la tête sous le bureau.

«On cherche quelque chose ?» Je jetai un œil vers elle de dessous le bureau. Elle souriait.

«Évidemment.»

«Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?»

«Non. Ce n'est pas ici… je ne pense pas.»

«Quelque chose d'important ?»

«Non. Oui. Non.» Elle rit et mes yeux se rivèrent sur les siens. _Elle sait quelque chose._

Je marchai d'un pas furieux vers elle. «Alice Cullen ! Que sais-tu ?»

«Je sais beaucoup de choses, Bella. » Je maugréai.

«Est-ce que tous les Cullen doivent être aussi exaspérants ?» Ma harangue ne sembla que l'amuser.

«Allez, allons-y.» Elle commença à descendre les marches et je la suivis. Je ne la lâchai pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que nous soyons dans la voiture, et tandis qu'elle sortait de ma rue elle céda enfin et me regarda.

«Comme je disais, Bella, ait un peu confiance.»

* * *

S'il vous plaît examiner!


	8. Chapter 8: Petits changements de plans

Merci, encore une fois, à bouqui pour la traduction!

La Liste a été nominé pour plusieurs récompenses histoire.

Assurez-vous, je l'espère, vous voterez pour moi.

Aller à la http:// www . thecatt . net de vote. (Enlever les espaces à l'adresse internet de travail.)

Le vote est ouvert jusqu'au 5 août.

Comme toujours, s'il vous plaît pardon mon Google traduction s'il ya des erreurs!

* * *

Chapitre 8

Petits changements de plans

_Point de vue de Bella_

_Ce. Voleur. De. Petite. Culotte._

Me voilà qui a été à l'envers toute la semaine, m'inquiétant au sujet d'Edward. Je me suis sentie mal pour les choses que nous avions faites, et qui l'avaient rendu inconfortable. Tout cela pour enfin réaliser qu'à un certain moment après ce mardi matin, il avait piqué la culotte bikini blanche que j'avais portée.

J'aurais probablement été royalement furieuse si ce fait ne m'avait pas donné un immense sentiment d'espoir. Hmmm… apparemment, Monsieur Cullen était fétichiste de petites culottes.

Je me tournai vers Alice tandis que nous retournions à sa maison. «Alice ? Quel est l'heure de votre départ ?»

«Pourquoi ?» Elle me regardait avec un sourire grandissant.

«J'imagine que nous n'aurions pas le temps pour une petite razzia de magasinage ?»

Elle poussa un cri de joie qui m'effraya. «Vraiment, Bella ? Oh, je pense qu'on pourra s'arranger.» Elle appela à la maison et informa Esmée que nous serions en retard d'environ deux heures par rapport à ce que nous avions planifié. Elle n'avait pas de problème avec ça, et apparemment Edward n'était pas revenu de la chasse de toute façon.

Elle me regarda encore. «Je suis fière de toi, Bella.»

Ses mots me surprirent. «Pourquoi ?»

«Tu as trouvé la foi.» Elle partit à rire. C'était contagieux. Soudainement, nous étions toutes les deux en train de pouffer de rire comme deux écolières.

Alice nous amena à Port Angeles en vingt minutes. Elle trouva une place pour se stationner dans le quartier commercial du centre-ville et commença à déambuler le long de la rue, avec un air de savoir exactement où elle allait. Au premier immeuble, elle s'arrêta en face d'un grand magasin et me fit signe d'entrer. C'était le seul magasin à rayons de Port Angeles. J'allais lui expliquer ce que je voulais chercher quand elle se retourna vers moi avec un air blessé et me dit, «Fran-che-ment,», puis marcha directement jusqu'au département de la lingerie féminine. _Alice Cullen est une force de la nature._

Juste le temps que je la rattrape, elle avait déjà les bras plein de sous-vêtements destinés à être essayés. J'en éliminai quelques uns au premier regard, mais Alice les remit dans la pile avec un rapide «Fais-moi confiance» avant de me pousser dans la salle d'essayage.

Je pigeai à l'aveugle dans la pile et en tirai le premier ensemble de soutien-gorge et culotte. Il était noir avec des rayures et une bordure d'un rose éclatant. J'étais surprise de constater à quel point je l'aimais une fois sur moi. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'aurais choisi pour moi.

«Donne-moi ce que tu veux garder au fur et à mesure que tu décides,» me dit Alice.

Quand je lui lançai subitement l'ensemble noir avec la culotte rose, elle murmura avec approbation, «Bon choix.»

Je furetai dans la pile. «Alice, as-tu trouvé quelque chose de bleu – laisse faire.» Je sortis le soutien-gorge bleu et la culotte ensuite. En prenant celle-ci dans mes mains, je réalisai que je m'étais trompée. Ce n'était pas une culotte, mais un string. Je n'avais jamais porté ça avant et secouai la tête. _Cela ne peut pas être confortable._ J'allais débuter une pile d'items rejetés quand Alice me parla à travers la porte, «Au moins essaie-le, Bella.» C'était un bel ensemble, d'un beau bleu foncé avec un contour d'un bleu plus pâle, et une boucle bleu plus pâle aussi, identique sur le soutien-gorge et sur le string. Le soutien-gorge embellissait ma poitrine. Et comme je ne pouvais pas vraiment évaluer comment je me sentirais dans le string, je décidai de le prendre en me basant seulement sur le soutien-gorge.

Finalement, Alice avait sélectionné tellement de morceaux parfaits que j'ai trouvé difficile de faire un choix. Alice s'exaspéra devant mon incapacité à me décider, alors elle saisit tout le lot dans ses bras et me jeta un regard qui me mettait au défi de protester.

À ce moment ses yeux devinrent vitreux. La vision se termina aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. «De ce côté,» m'interpella-t-elle par dessus son épaule.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle mijotait, mais je la suivis quand même. Notre arrêt suivant se trouva être le rayon des robes. Alice demanda à la vendeuse de tenir la lingerie pendant que nous magasinions les robes. Bientôt, je me retrouvai dans une autre salle d'essayage, avec une demi-douzaine de robes. «Hum, Alice, pourquoi ai-je besoin de ces robes ?»

«Pffft, on ne peut jamais avoir trop de robes, Bella.» Il était clair qu'elle ne me mettrait pas au parfum de ce qu'elle avait vu.

Tandis que je décidais laquelle essayer en premier, je remarquai qu'elles étaient toutes considérablement plus sexy que non seulement le type de robes que j'aurais sélectionnées, mais aussi que celles qu'Alice aurait sélectionnées pour moi en temps normal. _Hmm... peut-être qu'Alice a vu quelque chose au sujet de ce weekend…_ Le sentiment d'espoir que j'avais eu plus tôt se multiplia à cette pensée.

Finalement, deux robes retinrent particulièrement mon attention. La première était une robe fourreau de type BCBG, de marque Max Azria, avec des plis coupés au laser tout le long et une ligne du cou asymétrique. Tombant mi-cuisses, c'était la quintessence de la petite robe noire. La deuxième était une robe de satin vert émeraude Nine West, sans bretelles, avec une taille empire et un ourlet soufflé qui lui donnait une forme d'horloge. Cette robe tombait un peu plus haut que la noire, allongeant de beaucoup mes jambes. Je sortis de la salle d'essayage franchement enthousiasmée par ces robes, et Alice fit semblant d'essuyer une larme de sous son œil. Elle renifla, «Ma petite fille grandit et apprend à magasiner.» Je m'étirai pour lui taper le bras, mais elle sauta hors de ma portée facilement. «Na !»

«Oooh. Tu t'améliores, Bella. Quelques années avec Rose et moi et tu seras aussi enthousiaste que nous le sommes !» Je ris avec elle, mais ses mots comptaient beaucoup pour moi. Je brûlais d'impatience à l'idée de vivre ces moments avec eux tous. Ça me faisait chaud au cœur de constater qu'ils m'intégraient aussi naturellement dans leur futur.

Alice jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre. «Nous devrions rentrer bientôt. Reste ici un instant.» Une minute ne s'était probablement pas écoulée quand Alice revint avec une sélection de souliers et d'accessoires assortis aux les robes.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous chargions mes quatre gigantesques sacs d'emplettes dans la voiture d'Alice et nous roulions à toute vitesse en direction de Forks. J'étais fébrile. Tandis que les kilomètres défilaient, j'essayai de concentrer cette énergie sur l'échafaudage d'un plan d'attaque, puisque c'en était un, pour le weekend. _Edward Cullen ne saura pas ce qui lui est arrivé_.

Alice émit un petit rire et tapota ma cuisse. «Bonne fille.»

Je rougis, mais ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

«Oh ! J'allais presque oublier.» Elle extirpa une liasse de feuilles 8x11 de derrière son banc et un crayon feutre noir.

«C'est pour quoi tout ça ?»

Elle sembla un peu confuse pendant une fraction de seconde. «Hum, ne voulais-tu pas parler à Carlisle ?»

Mes joues s'enflammèrent d'un coup. Je bafouillai, impuissante.

«Quand nous arriverons à la maison, Edward sera sous la douche. Ce sera ta chance. Mais tu ne pourras pas parler à voix haute, sinon il t'entendra.»

Finalement, je compris ce qu'elle voulait que je fasse. «Oh.» Je fixai les feuilles blanches pendant un instant. «Alice Cullen,» elle me jeta un regard inquisiteur, «Tu es une vampire très, très dangereuse.»

Elle rayonnait et sautilla sur son siège. «Merci !»

Je retirai le capuchon du crayon feutre et réfléchis pendant un instant. Puis je sus ce que cette première feuille contiendrait.

CARLISE – PEUX-TU S.T.P. ÉVITER DE PENSER À CETTE CONVERSATION JUSQU'À APRÈS VOTRE DÉPART ? FAIS OUI OU NON DE L A TÊTE.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Alice approuver d'un mouvement de tête appréciateur. «Je pense que tu pourrais tout aussi bien devenir une vampire très dangereuse toi-même, Bella Swan.» C'était à mon tour de rayonner.

J'avais songé à avoir une conversation avec Carlisle depuis un bout de temps maintenant, mais je n'arrivais pas à imaginer comment entamer cette conversation et j'étais inquiète que Carlisle ne s'échappe et pense à ça pendant qu'Edward serait autour, et alors je serais mortifiée.

Je devais me rappeler régulièrement que Carlisle était médecin, après tout, et le seul à qui je pouvais parler de certaines questions particulières que j'avais. J'étais celle qui avait insisté auprès d'Edward pour que 'essayer' fasse partie de notre entente. Donc j'estimais que je devais prendre la responsabilité d'apprendre ce que je pouvais pour nous aider à 'essayer' de façon sécuritaire.

JUSTE POUR QUE TU SACHES, JE TROUVE CECI TOUT À FAIT HUMILIANT MAIS NÉCESSAIRE. NE RIS PAS.

«Ce n'est pas nécessaire de justifier tes questions, Bella. Il comprendra.»

«Oui, je sais, mais je me sentirai mieux s'il sait que je ne veux pas vraiment parler avec lui de … _choses…_ au sujet de son fils, pas plus qu'il ne veut savoir des … _choses…_ au sujet de son fils.»

J'inclinai les feuilles hors de portée de vue d'Alice de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas lire ce que j'écrirais. Mais alors elle prit un air blessé, et j'expirai bruyamment et les reposai à plat, mon visage s'empourprant.

EST-CE QUE SON (je ne peux pas croire que je suis entrain d'écrire ça et que je vais le montrer à Carlisle) SPERME PEUT ME FAIRE DU MAL ?

Alice essaya de garder un visage impassible. Je la dévisageai. «Si tu glisses un mot à ce sujet à n'importe qui des autres, je ne te pardonnerai jamais, au grand jamais, pour toute l'éternité.»

Elle toussota un rire. «Je te promets.»

PENSES-TU QU'IL Y AIT QUOI QUE CE SOIT QUE JE DEVRAIS SAVOIR AVANT (encore l'humiliation) QUE LUI ET MOI SOYONS INTIMES ?

Je relus cette phrase. Quelque chose ne sonnait pas comme il faut. Je la déchirai en deux et la recommençai.

Y A-T-IL QUELQUE CHOSE RELIÉ À MA SANTÉ QUE TU CROIS QUE JE DEVRAIS SAVOIR AVANT QUE LUI ET MOI SOYONS INTIMES ?

Beaucoup mieux.

Je regardai Alice. «Je pense que ça fait le tour pour l'instant. Je ne sais même pas si j'aurai la force de faire ça.»

«Tu l'auras, Bella, et tu seras contente de l'avoir fait.»

À ce moment je songeai à une dernière chose. J'attrapai une autre feuille.

S.T.P. OUBLIE QUE CETTE CONVERSATION A EU LIEU ET N'EN PARLONS PLUS JAMAIS.

Alice ne put se retenir cette fois-ci. Elle éclata de rire tandis que nous tournions dans l'entrée des Cullen. Je ne pus m'empêcher de joindre mon rire au sien. J'espérais qu'elle aurait vidé son esprit de cette conversation.

Au moment où nous arrivions devant la maison, Carlisle se dirigeait vers sa Mercedes. Il ne semblait pas habillé pour aller chasser. Nous sortîmes de la voiture d'Alice et fîmes nos salutations. Je me dirigeai vers l'arrière de la voiture pour l'aider avec mes sacs. Mon cœur battait la chamade.

«Calme-toi, Bella. Va lui parler. C'est ta chance.»

J'acquiesçai et tendis le bras vers mon siège pour ramasser les feuilles et le crayon feutre. Je tremblais littéralement en approchant de Carlisle, qui venait tout juste de faire démarrer sa voiture. Il baissa sa vitre quand il me vit approcher.

«Bonjour Bella. Tout va bien ?»

«Hum… ouais… Je crois que ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment …»

Il éteignit le moteur et sortit de sa voiture.

«J'ai toujours du temps pour ma famille, Bella. Comment puis-je t'être utile ?»

Je rougis instantanément et lui tendis la première affiche. Il sembla tout d'abord confus, puis amusé. Il hocha la tête, oui, il contrôlerait ses pensées pour qu'Edward ne sache rien de notre conversation.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et expirai. Puis je tendis la deuxième affiche. À ce moment précis, toute cette histoire me sembla beaucoup plus 'humiliante' que 'nécessaire'. Carlisle adopta alors l'expression professionnelle d'un médecin. Je le regardai pendant un instant, m'attendant à le voir éclater de rire à tout moment. Mais il tendit plutôt la main et me serra l'épaule de manière rassurante.

La troisième affiche avait le mot 'sperme' d'écrit dessus, et tout d'un coup l'idée de vraiment la montrer à Carlisle me sembla particulièrement mauvaise. Je considérais de sauter carrément par dessus cette affiche quand ma maladresse la fit glisser d'entre mes doigts, et elle voleta jusqu'au sol, atterrissant face vers le haut. Avant que je puisse réagir, Carlisle avait l'affiche en main. Je lui tendis le crayon feutre et tins les autres feuilles devant mon visage en espérant que je disparaîrais derrière elles. Pas de chance.

J'entendis griffonner et jetai un œil au dessus des feuilles que j'avais en main. La main de Carlisle volait sur le verso de la feuille. Lentement, je descendis les papiers de devant mon visage et me penchai vers lui pour lire ses mots.

_Ne sois pas embarrassée Bella. Cela prend une grande dose de maturité et de responsabilité pour faire ce que tu fais et je respecte cela. Ma suggestion serait que tu ne prennes pas son sperme dans ton corps. Ça ne devrait pas poser problème si celui-ci entrait en contact avec ta peau par contre. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire à propos de tomber enceinte._

Il me rendit le carton et je le glissai dans la pile.

Il ne restait qu'une seule question. Je tins l'affiche avec la question ouverte concernant toute autre considération reliée à ma santé que je devrais savoir. Encore une fois j'entendis le feutre voleter sur la page.

_Prenez les choses doucement. Je pense qu'il serait utile _[il sembla hésiter un instant] _que vous vous familiarisiez un peu l'un avec l'autre avant votre nuit de noces. De cette façon, cette nuit ne sera pas tout à fait aussi bouleversante. Aussi, Edward est plus capable de gérer d'être intime avec toi qu'il ne le croît. Il a déjà fait preuve de plus de contrôle et de discipline que n'importe quel vampire que je connaisse. Il ne reconnaît pas suffisamment cela en lui. Il aura besoin de tes encouragements et de ta confirmation qu'il ne te fait pas de mal. Tout ira bien pour vous deux. _

Je terminai ma lecture et opinai. Puis, je lui montrai la dernière affiche. Il m'octroya un sourire étincelant. «Promis.»

«Merci, Carlisle.»

«Ça m'a fait plaisir, Bella. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, j'ai été appelé à l'hôpital. Dr. Gerandy est malade.»

«Oh, bien sûr. Est-ce que cela veut dire que vous ne vous joindrez pas aux autres pour la chasse ?»

«Non. Nous allons quitter plus tard ce soir après mon retour plutôt que cet après-midi.»

«Ok. Bonne journée.»

Il sourit et m'envoya la main. Bon, la conversation avait été effectivement humiliante, mais Carlisle étant le professionnel et gentleman qu'il était m'avait facilité la tâche autant que possible. Mais maintenant je ne savais pas quoi faire des affiches. Je ne pouvais pas les amener dans la maison. La porte de garage de Carlisle demeurait ouverte, alors je courus à l'intérieur pour trouver une place où les dissimuler. Je les glissai sous la dernière tablette d'une unité de rangement et me tins devant. Je ne pouvais les voir, peu importe sous quel angle je regardais.

J'entrai dans la maison par la porte de garage qui menait à un débarras, puis à la cuisine. Edward descendait tout juste les marches, ses cheveux encore humides de sa douche. «Hey,» me sourit-il.

«Hey.» Nous nous rencontrâmes au milieu du salon et nous étreignîmes chaleureusement. «Tu m'as manqué.» Je posai un baiser sur son chandail et il posa ses lèvres sur mes cheveux.

«Toi aussi.»

À ce moment, Alice et Rosalie descendirent les escaliers en bondissant. Alice sautillait et frappait ses mains ensemble. «Comme nous ne partirons pas avant bien plus tard ce soir, j'ai une idée !» Même Rosalie semblait enthousiaste. «Allons danser ! Il y a une boîte super à Seattle qui s'appelle _Trinity_. Elle a trois pièces séparées avec des DJ.»

Les garçons prétendirent ronchonner un peu avant de céder aux demandes de leur femme. Edward me regarda. «Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'y aller,» commença-t-il.

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Alice avait voulu que j'achète ces robes sexy. _Hmmm._ Moi, dansant dans une de ces robes, sur une musique rythmée avec Edward. _Ça a du potentiel_. «Non, j'aimerais y aller.» _Maintenant, ne me laisse pas me couvrir de ridicule sur le plancher de danse. _

Edward sourit et m'étreignit encore. Il semblait content que je veuille aller danser avec lui.

Il prit ma main et m'amena jusqu'aux escaliers. Tandis que nous marchions à vitesse humaine, je regardai sans réfléchir en arrière vers le salon. Le grand piano d'Edward capta mon attention. Je regardai à nouveau devant, puis retournai ma tête brusquement pour le regarder encore une fois. _Ouf ! Voilà le numéro vingt-et-un !_

_Point de vue d'Edward_

Je me sentais si bien avec Bella dans mes bras. Je ne supportais pas très bien d'être séparé d'elle. Cette semaine avait été drainante, et c'était entièrement de ma faute. Je m'étais permis de perdre beaucoup trop le contrôle avec elle mardi matin. Et malgré le fait que ça me plaisait que nous ayons pu être intimes d'une manière qui ne la mettait pas en danger, j'étais frustré de m'être laissé allé à des besoins si primaires et de lui avoir parlé de la façon dont je l'avais fait. De l'avoir encouragé à me donner du plaisir, malgré que ce fut exquis, était par trop rabaissant. Bella était une femme merveilleuse, aimante et pure. Elle méritait du romantisme et des chandelles et des mots doux d'adoration. Je ne l'avais pas traitée de la manière qu'elle méritait d'être traitée. Il était évident que Bella ressentait mon conflit intérieur et je savais que ça l'affectait. Mais j'essayais de renforcer ma volonté en vue de passer le weekend seul avec elle. Je ne laisserais pas les choses dégénérer autant à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit ma femme.

J'étais donc très heureux de la suggestion d'Alice d'aller danser tous ensemble. Les filles auraient besoin de plusieurs heures pour se préparer. Et nous prévoyions quitter la maison vers 7h00, pour que nous ayons le temps de nous amuser avant de retourner à la maison pour minuit, de façon à ce que le reste de ma famille puisse partir pour leur chasse. Ça ne laisserait pas beaucoup de temps pour que Bella et moi nous créions des ennuis aujourd'hui.

Par contre, je savais qu'elle s'était ennuyée de notre temps seuls ensembles. Et, franchement, moi aussi. Alors je nous excusai et nous montâmes à ma chambre. Je m'étendis sur le lit et la tint tout contre moi, caressant ses cheveux et passant parfois mon pouce paresseusement contre la peau de sa joue.

Après un moment sa respiration devint plus régulière, et je sus qu'elle dormait. J'aimais beaucoup quand elle s'endormait avec sa tête sur mon épaule ou ma poitrine. C'était tellement merveilleux de savoir qu'elle se sentait assez confortable avec moi pour se laisser aller à une telle vulnérabilité. C'était juste une des nombreuses choses qui me faisaient aimer cette femme aussi intensément.

Après environ une heure, Bella s'éveilla et me sourit. «Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas tomber endormie.»

«C'est très bien, chérie. Tu auras plus d'énergie pour ce soir à présent.» Elle approuva et bailla.

Bella se retourna sur son ventre et plaça son menton sur ma poitrine de façon à pouvoir regarder mon visage. «Edward, je crois que nous devrions discuter.» Je savais que cette conversation viendrait tôt ou tard.

«Je suis d'accord.»

«Pourquoi étais-tu si perturbé toute la semaine ?» Elle demeurait toujours aussi exceptionnellement observatrice. «Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a contrarié ?»

«Non, mon amour, bien sûr que non. C'est seulement… j'ai l'impression de t'avoir laissée tomber en permettant ce qui est arrivé.»

Je vis son expression passer de choquée, à blessée, puis à compréhensive. «Edward, premièrement, tu n'as pas 'permis' quoi que ce soit. Nous le voulions tous les deux. Edward, je le voulais.»

«J'ai juste l'impression que je ne t'ai pas respectée. Tu es une femme merveilleuse à l'esprit curieux et à l'âme pure. Tu n'es pas seulement un _corps_ là pour mon plaisir.» Elle essaya de m'interrompre, mais je continuai. «Plus j'y pensais, plus je me sentais sale et déçu de moi.»

Elle se redressa rapidement sur ses genoux et croisa les bras devant elle. Je reconnaissais cette expression sur son visage. Elle était blessée et fâchée. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur salée des larmes qu'elle essayait d'empêcher de couler sur ses joues.

«Tu veux savoir ce que _j'ai_ ressenti, Edward ? Je me sentais heureuse et satisfaite et connectée et _aimée_. J'étais parfaitement confortable avec nos actions. Ça m'a semblé complètement naturel d'être avec toi comme ça. Je ne me suis pas sentie rabaissée, et je n'ai aucunement eu l'impression que tu m'avais manqué de respect. _Jusqu'à maintenant_.» Ses larmes débordèrent à ces mots.

«Bella - »

Un coup à la porte m'interrompit et je grognai. «Va-t-en, Alice.»

Elle poussa sur la porte pour l'ouvrir. «Désolée, impossible. Il est 4h00. J'ai besoin de Bella pour que nous puissions commencer à nous préparer pour ce soir.»

Avant que je puisse répondre, Bella glissa à travers le lit et sauta en bas. Elle marcha directement jusqu'à la porte et se faufila à côté d'Alice, qui me regarda en secouant la tête. Puis je fus seul.

_Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?_

Tandis que j'essayais de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, un autre coup fut frappé à ma porte. «_Quoi ?_»

Jasper et Emmett entrèrent et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. «Qu'as-tu fait, mon vieux ?» Mes yeux se rivèrent sur Jasper. «Elle est vraiment en rogne.»

«Je sais. Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas ?»

Jasper se dirigea vers la porte avec Emmett derrière lui. Avant de fermer la porte, Emmett se retourna vers l'intérieur et m'offrit par-dessus son épaule, «Tu sais, Edward, elle ne pense pas qu'au plaisir physique, mais ça fait partie d'elle. Une partie importante. Une partie qui a besoin d'attention. Et c'est une partie qui est directement connectée à l'expression de son amour pour toi.» Il réfléchit un instant puis referma la porte derrière lui.

_Merde_. Je déteste quand Emmett a raison. Ça veut habituellement dire que j'ai complètement foiré, ce qui était clairement le cas en ce moment.

Deux heures et quinze minutes plus tard, les filles descendirent les escaliers. Rosalie et Alice étaient saisissantes comme toujours, mais c'était l'apparence de Bella qui me stupéfia. Elle portait une robe vert émeraude qui laissait voir _beaucoup_ de peau partout. Sa poitrine et son dos étaient dénudés et la robe était très courte. Elle portait une paire de chaussures à talons hauts dorés qui semblaient plus hauts que ce qu'elle accepterait habituellement de porter. Je remarquai que ses jambes avaient l'air incroyablement plus longues et minces. Elle portait une série de colliers dorés de différentes longueurs autour de son cou et serrait une petite sacoche dorée sous son bras. Son maquillage était incroyablement séduisant, tout comme ses cheveux, qui avaient été raidis au fer plat. Ça lui donnait l'air beaucoup plus vielle. _Elle est incroyablement sexy. Je peux à peine supporter l'idée que d'autres hommes la voient ainsi. _

Je marchai jusqu'à elle et l'embrassai sur la joue. Je tournai autour d'elle, en laissant un de mes doigts traîner sur son bras nu, puis sur son dos, puis de nouveau devant elle. Je fus satisfait d'entendre son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Je me penchai et pressai mes lèvres contre son oreille. «Tu es ravissante. Je suis désolé. Je t'en prie pardonne-moi.»

«Peut-être», dit-elle sans me regarder. Mais je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'elle le ferait.

«Allons-y maintenant !» cria Emmett de la porte.

Mes frères et soeurs firent route dans la M3 de Rosalie, et je conduisis mon Aston Martin. Le look stupéfiant de Bella exigeait l'utilisation de ma voiture réservée pour les occasions spéciales, c'était évident.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, nous étions arrivés à la boîte de nuit. Emmett se fraya un chemin à travers la foule et s'arrangea pour nous trouver une table à proximité de la piste de danse dans la pièce principale. Alice entraîna les filles et fila jusqu'à la piste de danse sans nous. Le rythme régulier de la musique 'dance' enflammait la piste. Bella me surprit en semblant parfaitement à l'aise. Peut-être que la présence d'autant de gens tous les uns sur les autres lui donnait une impression d'anonymat. Peu importe ce que c'était, les mouvements de son corps me captivaient. Je jetai un regard rapide à mes frères. Ils regardaient tous deux leur femme de la même manière.

À ce moment, un groupe de quatre hommes passèrent près de notre table en trimbalant des bières. «Ah mec, as-tu vu ces trois-là ?»

«Merde, ouais. Mon Dieu, cette blonde est incroyable.»

Je compris que ces moins que rien parlaient de nos femmes. Emmett surprit ce commentaire aussi, et même si ça le mettait en rogne, il y était plus habitué.

Je devais me retenir à deux mains pour ne pas aller vers Bella. Pour la protéger contre des hommes comme ça et la marquer comme mienne. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente étouffée ou qu'elle ait l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'amuser avec ses sœurs.

Mais ma patience s'évapora trois chansons plus tard, quand la chanson _Closer_ de Nine Inch Nails commença à beugler sur le plancher de danse et le chanteur proclamait, «I want to fuck you like an animal. I want to feel you from the inside.» [«Je veux te baiser comme un animal. Je veux te sentir de l'intérieur».] Le groupe de quatre fonça devant nous jusqu'au plancher de danse. Leurs pensées étaient centrées uniquement sur l'idée de retrouver nos femmes.

Je volai hors de mon siège et me frayai un chemin à travers la foule. J'arrivai derrière Bella et la retournai subitement vers moi, la faisant sursauter d'étonnement. Mais alors un superbe sourire illumina son visage. Je surpris un des gars se dirigeant vers Bella, et je me penchai pour lui donner un baiser dévorant. Je l'entendis et la sentis gémir dans ma bouche. Le gars se dirigea vers un autre endroit après ça.

Quand je mis fin à notre baiser, les yeux de Bella étaient plus sombres et ses paupières semblaient lourdes. Elle plaça ses mains au dessus de sa tête, ferma les yeux, et commença de balancer ses hanches en rythme avec la musique. Avec chaque mouvement de son corps, sa poitrine frôlait la mienne et son ventre frôlait mon érection grandissante. L'idée me frappa en cet instant qu'elle n'avait absolument pas conscience de l'étendue de son pouvoir de séduction.

Les chansons défilaient. J'empoignai ses hanches et la pressai contre moi. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et me communiquèrent clairement son excitation. Mon corps trahissait déjà la mienne.

Je la retournai et collai son dos contre moi. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule droite et je capturai sa bouche avec la mienne. Pendant ce temps je gardais mes mains sur ses hanches qui se balançaient. Elle glissa une main dans mes cheveux et me tira vers elle.

D'autres chansons défilèrent. Nous haletions tous les deux fortement. Quand Bella écrasa ses fesses contre moi, je failli la prendre dans mes bras et l'emmener dehors jusqu'à la voiture. Je pris ses hanches à la place et la tirai contre moi encore plus fort. Je me penchai vers elle et embrassai son épaule nue. Puis je fis traîner ma langue sur sa peau de l'extrémité de son épaule droite jusqu'à sa clavicule, puis jusqu'à son cou, dans ce petit coin derrière son oreille que je sais qu'elle aime tant. Elle geignit distinctement.

«Edward,» souffla-t-elle, «Edward, marque-moi. Fais-moi tienne.» Je devins incommensurablement plus dur à ses mots. J'abaissai mes lèvres jusqu'au point derrière son oreille et, en faisant attention de garder mes dents couvertes, suçai fortement. La marque apparut immédiatement. «Oh mon Dieu,» gémit-elle.

Elle se retourna pour me faire face, et je plaçai une jambe entre les siennes. Je tins son corps près du mien. Elle colla ses hanches sur ma cuisse, parfois pliant les genoux pour mieux se coller sur moi, avant de se redresser à nouveau. La dernière fois qu'elle fit cela elle entoura l'arrière de mes genoux de ses mains et les fit traîner de bas en haut derrière mes cuisses. Puis elle passa sa main devant ma hanche, par-dessus mon érection jusqu'à son ventre, où sa main caressa son corps en remontant, s'arrêtant pour presser son sein, avant de remonter sous ses cheveux pour les faire remonter autour de sa tête. Je craquai.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et l'entraînai à travers la boîte de nuit jusqu'à la sortie. Nous étions tous deux silencieux tandis que nous attendions le valet, qui arriva rapidement parce que je lui avais donné un pourboire de cent dollars en entrant pour qu'il garde la voiture près, de façon à ce qu'elle soit disponible rapidement.

Je sortis à la première aire de repos que nous croisâmes sur l'autoroute, tandis que nous quittions la ville. Elle était déserte. Je m'arrêtai dans la partie la plus sombre du stationnement. Je sortis, apparus instantanément devant la porte de Bella, la tirai dehors puis la plaquai contre la voiture. Ma bouche s'écrasa sur la sienne et elle me rendit le baiser du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Sa peau était couverte d'une fine couche de sueur qui intensifiait son odeur.

Je m'assis dans le siège passager et la tirai vers moi de façon à ce qu'elle soit obligée de chevaucher mes cuisses. Elle serra son corps contre moi d'aussi près qu'elle le pouvait et pressa des baisers affamés contre ma bouche. Je fis courir mes mains derrière ses cuisses, la faisant frissonner. Lentement, avec chaque caresse, je remontai de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à ce que mes mains se glissent sous le bord de sa robe. Avant longtemps j'agrippais ses fesses nues. Ça ne me prit que quelques instants pour découvrir qu'elle portait un string. Je poussai un grognement sourd.

Je déplaçai ma main droite lentement autour d'elle, de son derrière jusqu'à l'avant.

Elle me surprit en attrapant mon poignet, m'arrêtant tout net.

Ses lèvres se séparèrent des miennes. Elles étaient rouges et gonflées, et ses joues étaient empourprées. Son regard devint sérieux et je craignis immédiatement d'être allé trop loin encore.

Elle respirait fortement. «Pas si… pas si tu vas le regretter plus tard.»

Je secouais déjà la tête. «Je ne le regretterai pas. Je te le jure.» Le désir réapparut immédiatement sur son visage et elle poussa ma main contre son centre tout chaud avant de replacer ses deux mains dans mes cheveux, sur mon visage et mon cou.

Je me mis immédiatement à frotter des cercles vigoureux contre le satiné de sa culotte. Mais ce n'était pas assez. La main qui était toujours sur ses fesses rejoignit la corde du string et la brisa, libérant de ce fait son entrejambe. Elle était si chaude et mouillée et sentais si bon. Je savourais la sensation de sentir son excitation reluire sur ma main.

Je retirai ma main et elle gémit. Me souvenant combien nous avions tous deux aimé ça la dernière fois, j'amenai ma main à ma bouche et suçai profondément deux de mes doigts mouillés, léchant chaque petit bout d'elle jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Je tendis ensuite mon index vers elle. «Goûte à quel point tu es délicieuse.» Elle agrippa mon poignet avec ses deux mains et guida immédiatement mon doigt tendu dans sa bouche, ses lèvres s'enroulant rapidement autour de ma jointure. Elle garda ses yeux rivés aux miens tandis qu'elle suçait lentement mon doigt jusqu'à ce qu'il soit propre. Je regardais, passionnément fasciné, tandis qu'elle creusait ses joues et suçait ma peau dure avec autant de force qu'elle en était capable.

Les yeux toujours fixés sur sa bouche, je libérai ma main et retournai immédiatement à son centre chaud, où je glissai délicatement mon majeur en elle. Elle gémit sauvagement et rejeta sa tête vers l'arrière. Elle commença rapidement à presser ses hanches contre ma main tandis que j'entrais et ressortais mon doigt en elle et que je passais mon pouce sur son clitoris.

«Plus, s'il-te-plaît.» Je glissai un deuxième doigt en elle et elle poussa un cri. «C'est si… si bon… si bon, Edward.»

Elle entoura mon cou d'un bras et s'agrippa fermement à moi. Elle glissa facilement son autre main devant ma poitrine, au dessus de mon ventre jusqu'à mon érection, où elle commença à frotter régulièrement de haut en bas contre mon jean. «Bella… laissons cela… laissons cela être juste pour toi.»

«C'est pour moi… Edward… que tu te sentes bien… m'allume… oh mon Dieu...vraiment.»

Elle bougeait de façon plus pressante maintenant. Je courbai mes doigts à l'intérieur d'elle et trouvai et caressai son point sensible. Sa respiration s'arrêta et elle gémit. «Plus vite, s'il-te-plaît, plus vite. Oh, fuck, Edward. Baise-moi.»

«Je le ferai, Bella. Mais maintenant je veux que tu viennes. Je veux que tu jouisses sous mes doigts.»

«Oui.»

«Fais-le, Bella. Je le veux.»

«Oui. Oh mon Dieu. Oh, Edward.» Elle cria son orgasme et projeta son corps contre le mien. Je continuai de bouger mes doigts jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement vidée.

Sa tête retomba sur mon épaule. «Oh mon Dieu, putain de merde, c'était dément.»

Je plaçais des baisers sur elle partout où je pouvais la toucher. Je pressai mes lèvres contre son oreille. «Oui ça l'était. Tout ce que tu fais me fait bander.» Je reculai et la regardai. Sa peau était rayonnante, sa bouche s'était entre-ouverte à mon commentaire et sa respiration était toujours rapide.

Je la soulevai de sur moi plaçai ses pieds vacillants par terre, gardant un bras autour d'elle pour la soutenir. Je l'embrassai férocement avant de la replacer à nouveau dans la voiture. «Maintenant, allons à la maison.» Je laissai mes yeux s'attarder sur elle pendant un long moment.

Je fermai sa porte et marchai autour de la voiture à une vitesse humaine. Avant d'ouvrir ma porte, je léchai mes doigts pour les nettoyer d'elle. Il n'y avait aucune chance que je laisse cela se gaspiller. J'entrai et démarrai la voiture, puis me tendis vers elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Je tins sa main pour le reste de la route jusqu'à la maison. Elle tomba endormi dix minutes après que nous ayons quitté l'aire de repos.


	9. Chapter 9: Story Update

Dear Readers: My apologies for the long hiatus in the translation for this story. It was with considerable regret that I inform you that I do not think the translation will be completed. This is the only translation request I approved (out of requests in 8 different languages so far), and it is a difficult thing to coordinate, especially if you're a little bit of a control freak, as I am. I do appreciate the interest of those of you who have contacted me, and I apologize, again.

**HOLY CROW PEOPLE. I HAVE TO SAY TO SOME OF YOU, THANKS FOR THE BENEFIT OF THE DOUBT (NOT). THOUGH I HAVE DECIDED NOT TO ALLOW ANY OTHER TRANSLATIONS FOR A VARIETY OF BOTH PERSONAL AND PROFESSIONAL REASONS, I HAVE NOT FORBIDDEN **THIS **TRANSLATION. SINCE I STARTED IT, I WAS COMMITTED TO ALLOWING IT TO FINISH, BECAUSE I DID NOT WANT TO DISAPPOINT READERS PART-WAY THROUGH. I UNDERSTAND THAT THAT WOULD BE FRUSTRATING. I HAVE NOT HEARD FROM THE TRANSLATOR SINCE JULY OR AUGUST, AND I DID NOT WANT TO ASSUME, SINCE SHE WAS DOING THIS VOLUNTARILY, THAT SHE REMAINED INTERESTED. AND I DID NOT WANT TO PRESSURE HER. Having to rely on other people is exactly one of the problems with allowing translations--as author, all of it reflects back on me, yet I have no control over what's happening--not its timeliness, nor its quality, nor even whether it's completed.

* * *

Chers lecteurs, mes excuses pour le long hiatus dans la traduction de cette histoire. C'est avec beaucoup de regret que je vous informe que je ne pense pas que la traduction sera terminée. Il s'agit de la demande de traduction que j'ai approuvé (sur des demandes en 8 différentes langues à ce jour), et il est une chose difficile à coordonner, en particulier si vous êtes un peu un maniaque du contrôle, comme je suis. J'apprécie vraiment l'intérêt de ceux d'entre vous qui ont communiqué avec moi, et je m'excuse, à nouveau.

**Corneille Saint personnes. Je dois dire à certains d'entre vous, merci pour le bénéfice du doute (pas). Bien que j'aie décidé de ne pas permettre à tout les autres traductions pour diverses raisons tant personnelles que professionnelles, je n'ai pas défendu cette traduction. Puisque je l'ai commencé, j'ai été engagé à ce qui lui permet de terminer car je ne voulais pas décevoir les lecteurs à mi-chemin. Je comprends que ce serait frustrant. Je n'ai pas entendu le traducteur depuis Juillet ou Août, et je ne veut pas assumer, car elle faisait cela volontairement, qu'elle était toujours intéressée. Et je ne veux pas la pression. Avoir à recourir à d'autres personnes est précisément l'un des problèmes avec les traductions en permettant - comme l'auteur, tout ça rejaillit sur moi, mais je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ce qui se passe - et non son opportunité, ni sa qualité, ni même si c'est terminé.

S'il vous plaît excuser les erreurs de traduction, comme je ne parle pas le français et utilisé traducteur Google.


End file.
